Sakura in Wonderland
by Rai Sakura
Summary: Sakura masuk ke dalam dunia Alice in Wonderland. Dia harus mencari Clow Card yang tersebar di dunia itu. Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR please!
1. Welcome to Wonderland

Konichiwa,

Watashi no namae Rai Sakura desu...

Aku memang menantikan cerita yang sudah kuidekan ini. Ah, waktu tampilku udah mepet nih. Ya sudah, kalian langsung baca saja ya!

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me)

* * *

><p>"<em>Siapa? Siapa yang memangilku?" <em>pikirku,aku merasa dipanggil suatu buku. Dan buku itu terbuka lalu masuk kebuku yang lainnya lagi(?). Lalu ada seseorang disana,dan disebelahku entah siapa itu aku tidak tahu. Dan aku jatuh dari atas atap.

"PIP PIP PIP PIP... PIP PIP PIP PIP...", suara alarm berbunyi.

"Hanya alarm," kataku ketika aku melihat jam_._

"Sakura, sarapannya sudah siap!"

"Ya..."

Halo, namaku Kinomoto Sakura. Aku kelas empat di sekolahTomoeda . Aku suka pelajaran olahraga dan yang kubenci pelajaran matematika. Bisa dibilang anak yang semangat. Lalu...

"Pagi!" sapaku.

"Pagi! Monster" kak Toya.

"Aku bukan monster!" kata Sakura sambil marah-marah.

Yang jahat ini kakakku, Toya. Dia kelas sebelas di sekolah Seijou disebelah sekolahku. Kadang-kadang dia suka menjahiliku, karena dia tinggi. Suatu hari kalau aku lebih tinggi, aku akan menginjaknya.

"Selamat pagi! Kalian berdua terlihat akrab lagi." kata ayah.

Dia ayahku, Fujitaka. Dia guru arkeologi. Dia baik, pintar masak,dan pintar menjahit. Aku menyayanginya.

"Wah, enaknya! Aku makan!" kataku sebelum makan. Eh,ibuku? Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku berumur 3 tahun. Tapi aku nggak sendirian, ada ayah dan kakak, walaupun kakak itu jahat.

"Enak ya?"tanya ayah. Baru saja aku makan beberapa suap...

"Terima kasih hidangannya" kata kakak bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah_._

"Eh, kakak mau berangkat?" tanyaku.

"Ada latihan pagi klub sepak bola ya?" setelah ayah memberikan bekal makan, kak Toya langsung pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat."

"Ah! Tunggu kakak!" Aku langsung makan dengan cepat. "Terima kasih hidangannya!"

"Kamu sudah cukup makannya?" tanya Ayah. Aku diberi bekal oleh ayah. "Ini bekalnya".

Aku langsung memakai sepatu rodaku.

"Kakak mana sih?" tanyaku.

"Dia sudah pergi duluan" jawab Ayah. "Kamu ada kegiatan klub pagi?"

"Ya."

Aku pun mengeluh, "Sampai mana sih dia sekarang". Ketika itu aku melihat bunga sakura bermekaran. Setelah itu, aku menemukan kakak, lalu aku langsung memanggilnya. "Kakak, tunggu!" panggilku. "Kamu harusnya di rumah sebentar donk." kata kakak.

"Tapi kan..." aku langsung berpikir, "Kakak selalu pergi bersamanya setiap pagi."

"Yuki!" panggil kakak.

"Pagi!" katanya ketika kakak dan aku menghampirinya. "Pagi Toya! Selamat pagi Sakura. Pagi ini kamu datang pagi".

"Ya." jawabku

"Dia sarapan sampai 5 menit." kata Kakak.

Karena kesal aku menendang kaki kakak.

"Kamu selalu bersemangat, ya, Sakura."

Dia Tsukishiro Yukito. Dia kelas sebelas dan sekelas dengan kakak. Dia itu baik, orang yang hebat, karena itu aku tidak percaya dia itu teman kakakku yang jahat.

"Dah... Sakura," kata Yukito.

Yah ,aku sudah sampai di sekolah. "Sampai ketemu nanti," kata Yukito sambil memberikan aku permen. Yukito... ketika aku sedang mendambakanya,

"Gerakan yang cepat"

"To-Tomoyo!" Aku pun kaget.

"Tadi barusan, dari tangan ke tangan, dia memberikanmu permen sebelum kamu pergi."

"Pagi Tomoyo,"

"Selamat pagi Sakura."

Dia temanku Daidouji Tomoyo. Dia adalah teman baikku. Dia pintar, cantik dan anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar. "Tadi kamu hebat sekali. Ketika kamu memegang permen itu dari orang yang kau dambakan. Andai saja aku bisa memvideokan atau kufoto."

Tomoyo punya hobi mengambil foto dan merekam video. Dia sering mengambil fotoku tapi,

"Aku beli camcorder baru. Jadi bolehkan aku merekamu lagi?"

"Boleh, tapi.. bukannya lebih menarik merekam film lain daripada aku?" tanyaku.

"Habisnya, tidak ada yang lebih menarik atau yang imut kecuali kamu Sakura. Mulai besok aku camcorder ya" Setelah itu Tomoyo senang.

Tomoyo memang anak yang aneh.

Ketika sedang ada pelajaran, Bu guru bercerita yang ada dibuku. Untuk mencontoh bacaan buku yang dipilih sendiri. Ketika itu,Sakura berpikir tentang mimpi itu, "_andai saja orang itu adalah aku." _pikirku setelah menggambar suatu gambar.

"Gambar yang lucu. Itu gambar apa?" kata Tomoyo memuji aku.

"Ngg... hari ini..."

"Kinomoto!" panggil bu guru

"Ya."

" Tolong selanjutnya kamu yang maju, baca buku yang kamu pilih." perintah bu guru.

"Nanti kuberi tahu ya," kataku sambil bisik-bisik ke Tomoyo. Ketika aku maju ke depan, dia memulai cerita. Cerita yang dibacanya adalah buku Alice in Wonderland.

"'_Perasaan apa ini? Aku harus diam seperti teleskop_,' kata Alice."

Ketika latihan cheerleader, aku sedang melakukan roll over, lalu dipuji teman-temanku. "Terima kasih,Kinomoto. Kita akan latihan _toss_. Semuanya, ambil batonnya,ya!"

"Baik..."

Ketika melempar baton aku benggong saja. Aku terus memikirkan sesuatu. "_Aku memang tidak bisa melupakan mimpi itu dari kepalaku. Nanti aku akan membicarakannya ke Tomoyo."_ Ketika melempar baton aku seperti menghayal batonnya berubah jadi tongkat yang ada dimimpiku, sampai kepalaku terbentur denganya.

"Padahal Sakura sangat atletis, dan dia hebat dengan baton, tapi dia selalu begitu," kata Chiharu.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!" kataku. Terasa sunyi dimana-mana. Ketika aku melihat dipapan tulis, "<em>'Aku akan kembali pulang jam 9' <em>Wah, ayah akan pulang telat."

Ketika aku membuka kulkas, aku baru memegang puding. Tapi aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh. "Ada orang disana?" kataku sambil membawa baton ke basement.

"_Gimana nih? Kakak atau ayah tidak ada disini. Bagaimana kalau ada perampok? Aku akan mengintipnya. Kalau ada seseorang disana, aku akan memanggil polisi."_ kataku ketika aku ke basement dan mengitip ruangan itu. Kupikir ada orang, tapi ketika aku mau melawannya, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ketika melihat suatu buku yang bercahaya, aku langsung mengambil buku itu.

Aku mengingat mimpi itu, karena buku yang sama. "Ini buku?" Buku itu langsung terbuka.

"Nanti saja deh aku lihat isinya. Aku ke kamar dulu," kataku yang setelah itu menaruh buku Alice in Wonderland yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan dan tasku di kamar.

Ketika aku membuka buku itu di kamar, didalamnya ada kartu. Baru mengambil satu saja, Sakura melihat tulisannya. "Win...windy..."

Kartunya terbang semua dan buku Alice in Wonderland terbuka, dan kartu bertebangan itu masuk kedalam buku wonderland.

"Kartunya!" Dan ketika aku mau mengambil kartunya, tiba-tiba aku juga masuk kedalam buku wonderland.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Ketika ku terbangun, "_Buku? Oh ya, buku ini...tapi kenapa ada disini? Dan aku dimana?" _pikirku.

Rasanya disini sepi sekali, "Halo...ada seseorang disini?" Kusudah berteriak tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu bukunya...

"Eh? Bukunya bercahaya...!" kataku. Lalu suatu mahluk keluar dari buku itu, dan mengatakan, "Hai...hai...hai..."

"Hoe...?" Langsung saja aku sweatdrop di tempat.

"Aku kaget karena kamu membangunkanku!"

"Longgat Osaka?"

"Buku ini ada di Osaka dengan waktu yang lama. Makanya cara bicaraku..."

Aku langsung memegangnya, "Mana baterainya? Tombolnya?"

"Jangan memegangku!" seru makhluk itu.

"Lalu suaranya dari mana?" kataku kebinggungan.

"Aku bukan mainan! Aku kerberos, si penjaga yang disegel untuk menjaga buku ini"

"Segel...? Kerberos...?" Aku mulai binggung.

"Ya. Lihat kartu dibuku ini jadi mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di..." Ketika ia melihat bukunya, dia terkejut "Gwaaa... kartunya menghilang! Kenapa...? Kenapa...? Mereka pergi kemana!"

Aku memberikan kartu windy kepadanya. "Ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini! Ini! Ya, ini! Lalu kartu lainnya?" tanyanya.

"Ketika aku membaca,"_'windy' _",

"Ya?"

"Lalu tiba-tiba ada angin..."

"Ya, Ya?"

"Lalu kartunya masuk ke buku _'Alice in Wonderland'_, dan lalu aku masuk ke buku, _'Alice in Wonderland'_. Semua kartunya berterbangan"

"Oh, begitu..." katanya lalu kami bersama-sama tertawa.

Tiba-tiba..."APA?" katanya kelihatan marah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia memeriksa keberadaan kartunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Tidak baik. Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu dimana kartu itu sama sekali. Disini seharusnya ada Clow Card di buku ini"

"Clow Card?"tanyaku.

"Clow Card... kalau segel pada mereka lepas, maka mereka akan... membuat kekacauan di dunia ini. Kartu itu adalah kartu speial yang dibuat oleh orang yang hebat bernama Clow Reed. Semua kartu itu hidup, dan mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Tapi mereka semua bersikap sendirinya, dan tidak ada tandingannya dari siapapun. Jadi Clow membuat buku ini dan menempatkanku sebagai si penyegel , di cover depan buku. Yang penting, kita harus mendapatkan kartu itu kembali. Jadi, kamu akan ikut denganku" jelasnya.

"Eh, kenapa aku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena kamu satu-satunya yang mengatakan sihir _windy_" jawabnya.

"Tapi kan, bukannya itu pekerjaanmu untuk menyegel kartu-kartu itu?"

"Ya, tapi, aku tak sengaja tertidur..."

"Berapa lama kamu tidur?" tanyaku.

"Sekitar 30 tahun?"

"Jadi karena itu kamu memanggil dirimu si penjaga yang disegel?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sesuatu terjadi! Baiklah!"

"Suara itu seperti mengorok.."

"Berarti, kalau kamu kamu bisa membuka buku ini berarti kamu mempunyai kekuatan ajaib. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sakura." jawabku

"Baiklah Sakura berdirilah disana." perintahnya.

Lalu aku mengikuti perintahnya, tapi tiba-tiba suasana jadi aneh. "Kunci yang disegel" Sebuah kunci muncul didepanku. "Ada seseorang yang ingin berkontak denganmu. Anak perempuan. Namanya Sakura. Kunci, berikanlah dia kekuatan. RELEASE!"

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya didepanku, "Sakura! Ambil tongkatnya!" perintahnya. Aku pun mengambilnya. "Baiklah! Ini ulang tahun untuk Cardcaptor!"

"EEEHHHH! Aku tidak...tidak...aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" kataku ketika aku menangkapnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi Cardcaptor!"

"Cardcaptor... Orang yang akan menangkap Clow Card. Bukannya itu kelihatan keren?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya murid SD biasa! Walau begitu kamu bilang tentang kekacauan di dunia ini..."

"Siapa yang menerbangkan kertu itu dengan ini?"

"Dan siapa yang tertidur tapi seharusnya menjaga kartu-kartu?"kataku tidak mau kalah. "Wa...angin yang kencang..."

"Sakura...! Itu..." katanya sambil menunjuk burung besar.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Clow card! Itu kartu FLY! Ayo cepat kejar dia! Ini tugasmu sebagai card captor"

"Apa?"

Lalu kami mengejar clow card itu, kami sampai di depannya. "Sakura! Sihirnya!" Aku binggung yang dimaksud sihir itu apa. "Maksudku, kuncinya!"

"Kunci yang menyembunyikan kekuatan kegelapan. Tunjukan bentuk aslimu sebelum diriku. Aku, Sakura, memerintahkanmu dibawah kontrak kita. RELEASE!" Lagi-lagi kuncinya menjadi tongkat.

"Kartu FLY dikelilingi dengan angin. Jadi kamu harus menangkapnya dengan kartu WINDY" kata Kero memberi tahuku.

Aku langsung mengejarnya, tapi FLY cepat sekali. Aku menggunakan jalan pintas agar bisa mengejarnya. Sekarang dia di depanku. "WINDY!"

Kartu WINDY keluar dan mengikat FLY ketika hampir kabur. "Sekarang! Sakura!"

"Kembalilah ke tempat dirimu sebenarnya, CLOW CARD" FLY kembali menjadi kartu.

"Kerja bagus Sakura!" katanya.

"Kupikir aku akan mati!" pikirku sambil menangis.

"Benar-benar Cardcaptor yang kusebutkan!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mau!"

"Ya sudah deh, kamu kan sudah menangkapnya, Gimana kalau kamu mencobanya?"

"Kartu ini bisa apa?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah coba saja..." jawabnya.

"FLY!" Tiba-tiba sayap di tongkatnya jadi sayap sungguhan. Dan aku bisa terbang!

Selama terbang, "Ngomong-ngomong gimana caranya kita keluar dari buku Alice?" tanyaku.

"Eh, maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Ketika aku menyebut WINDY kartunya masuk ke buku Alice. Ketika aku mencoba menangkap kartunya aku masuk ke buku." jawabku menjelaskan.

"Mungkin kamu tak akan bisa pulang selamanya, atau mungkin kamu bisa kembali kedunia asal dengan menangkap kartu-kartu ini."

"Ho..ho..ho..HOEEEEE..." jeritku karena shock.

* * *

><p>Ahohohoho...Rai disini...^o^<p>

Akhirnya ini selesai juga. Susah banget aku translatenya sampe harus nanya. Huh~~.

"kring...kring..."(suara telepon)

"Rai disini"(mengangkat telepon)

"APA? Waktu tampilku sudah selesai! Tapi kan Sakura dan Kero sudah banyak dicerita. Jadi sekarang giliranku! Yang benar saja. Yasudah deh, giliranku selesai. Tapi, sebelum giliranku selesai aku mau ngomong dulu ke pembaca. Dah~~".(menutup telepon)

"Sebelum giliranku selesai, aku ingin mengatakan. Bahwa jangan lupa baca fanfic ini sampai habis ya!".

"kring...kring..."(suara telepon).

"Rai disini"(mengangkat telepon)

"Baiklah~...aku mau selesai nih tampilnya..." (menutup telepon)

"Sampai nanti~ ^o^"


	2. Shadow and Watery

Konichiwa,

Saya kembali lagi. Yang episode pertama itu dari anime(sebagian). Sedangkan di chapter kedua ini gak ada sebagian dari anime. Yang penting baca dulu, deh. Ceritanya pasti lebih seru daripada yang chapter pertama. Dan silahkan membaca ^O^

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

Aku dan Kerberos berjalan di padang pasir. Kami kepanasan, "Panas sekali disini. Sebaiknya kita kembali saja." kata Kerberos terjatuh karena tidak kuat untuk terbang.

"Tadi 'kan kubilang, sebaiknya kita tidak ke gurun pasir kan?"

"Kan yang tahu keberadaan clow card 'kan aku," bayangan-bayangan tiba-tiba rasanya bergerak.

"Hoe!" aku berteriak ketakutan.

"Kenapa? "tanyanya.

"Tadi...bayanganmu bergerak menjauhi dirimu!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Mungkin cuma sayapku yang menakutimu!"

"Tapi, bayangan itu seperti tak melekat pada..." aku masih ngomong.

"O! Sakura! Lihat itu!" katanya menunjukan sebuah saloon.

"Saloon?"

"Ya! Pasti kita mendapat informasi Clow Card disana." katanya mengira-ngira.

"Kamu sebenarnya gak tahu kan?" tanyaku.

"Memang iya. Tapi kita harus ke tempat itu karena aku haus."

ooooo

Setelah sampai, "Ayo kita masuk ke kedai minuman _cowboy_!"kataku. Kerberos mengangguk.

Saat masuk ternyata...

"Ini benar-benar kedai minuman _cowboy_,ya?" tanyaku saat melihat kelakuan orang-orang sedang bermain _cowboy-cowboy_-an.

Ketika duduk di meja_ bar_, seorang butler menanyakan, "Mau pesan apa nona?"

"Es serut...!" kataku dan Kerberos bersamaan.

"Maaf kami tidak menjual yang seperti itu!" katanya meminta maaf.

"Jadi adanya apa?" tanyaku.

"Susu, jus kaktus, _wine_, rassy(minuman dari India), jus palem dan jus tropical,"

"Semuanya aneh-aneh. Kalau begitu aku pesan rassy saja," kataku.

"Aku susu yang dingin," kata Kerberos.

"Oh ya, Kero," aku ngobrol sementara butler menyiapkan minuman.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil kesal.

"Habis mukamu seperti katak dan kamu lucu!" jawabku.

"Tapi 'kan aku adalah si penjaga yang tersegel!" katanya sambil marah.

"Ini minuman dan tagihannya," kata butler sesudah memberikan kami minum dan tagihannya.

"Hoe?" kataku panik ketika mengecek kantongku tidak ada uang sama sekali. "Kero kamu punya uang, nggak?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Aku? Tidak punya,"

"Hoee!"teriakku, sampai keras sekali.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya seorang butler yang melayaniku tadi.

"Kami tidak punya uang. Bisakah kami membayarnya dengan bekerja disini?"

"Bisa, tapi ada syaratnya," katanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau tempat ini menjadi sukses aku bisa menggaji kamu per hari, tetapi jika tidak sukses kamu terus bekerja disini dan mendapat gaji yang lebih kecil."

"Hoe..."

oooo

Lalu..

"Kita benar-benar kerja disini," pikirku.

"Pertama kamu akan menjadi pelayan. Setelah lulus kamu akan membuat resep sendiri dan membuatnya untuk pembeli tapi jika itu berhasil. Yang terakhir, setelah lulus dari semua itu kamu harus mengantar pesanan pembeli yang menunggu di rumah mereka. Sekarang mulai kerja!" jelas butler tadi.

"Wa!" Kero menjatuhkan piring dengan tak sengaja.

"Sudah kubilang kamu cuci piring saja, dasar Kero!" kataku kesal.

Dan semua pekerjaan selesai saat kedai mulai ditutup. "Kerja yang bagus,nona. Besok kamu akan membuat resep makanan/minuman sendiri. Kalau enak, kami izinkan menjualnya,"

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Rumah anda dimana?"

"Aku belum punya rumah," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu kamu kuizinkan menginap disini sampai kamu melunasi hutangmu."

Aku tersenyum lebar karena senang. Esok pagi aku akan berusaha!

Esok paginya, "Ayo mulai kerja nona! Aaa!" Setelah itu membangunkanku dia berteriak.

Aku langsung bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi. "Eh, kenapa semuanya jadi berantakan?"

"Ah, ini pasti ini ulah kartu SHADOW," kata Kero.

"SHADOW?"

"SHADOW, bayangan yang bergerak. Dengan kata lain, saat kita diam berdiri, bayangan kita akan bergerak. Dan setelah malam dia melakukan sesuatu dengan semaunya, seperti, merusak barang, membuat berantakan dan lain-lain. Kartu SHADOW memang selalu bersikap begitu dan semaunya," jelas Kero.

"Kero! Sebaiknya kita menangkapnya malam ini. Kalau tidak kehidupan akan menjadi kacau. Ya kan?"

"Itu baru yang namanya cardcaptor!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau jadi cardcaptor!"

ooooo

Malamnya, "Ukh, aku takut," kataku sambil menggigil.

"Seharusnya cardcaptor itu..."

"Hoe!" aku berteriak karena ketakutan melihat bayangan yang bergerak.

"Itu SHADOW! Tapi dia bersama bayangan orang. Jadi, Sakura tangkap dia!"perintah Kero.

"Tapi 'kan aku tak tahu cara menangkapnya. Apa kamu punya cara agar aku bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah?"

"Oh ya, itu! Tapi kalau itu berhasil..."

"Sudahlah! Ayo lakukan!"

Kero menyalakan lampu sampai terang banget. Lalu bayangan orang-orang hilang.

"Sakura itu tubuh aslinya! Tangkaplah!"

Aku langsung memegang kuncinya, "Kunci yang menyembunyikan kekuatan kegelapan. Tunjukan bentuk aslimu sebelum diriku. Aku, Sakura, memerintahkanmu dibawah kontrak kita. RELEASE". Lagi-lagi kuncinya menjadi tongkat.

"Win..."

"Ah, jangan pakai windy! Cepat Sakura sebelum SHADOW kabur! Gunakan fly!" kata Kero memberitahuku.

"Fly!"aku terbang menyusul ke depan SHADOW agar tidak kabur.

"Sekarang baru keluarkan windy!" perintah Kero

"Buatlah jebakan untuknya, WINDY!" kataku lalu windy mengikat SHADOW.

"Kembalilah ke tempat dirimu sebenarnya, CLOW CARD" SHADOW kembali menjadi kartu.

"Hebat Sakura! Tapi kamu sedikit lemas, sebaiknya kamu kembali tidur," kata Kero.

"Aku bukan kecapekan! Tapi aku ketakutan! Hoe!"

"Sudah kubilang, Cardcaptor tak pernah takut. Hoamm," kata Kero sambil menguap. "Besok kamu kan kerja ayo kita tidur!" kami berjalan kembali tidur di tempat tidur(ya iyalah masa di ofuro).

Ooooo

Keesokan harinya, "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, nona." kata butler yang waktu itu.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Ada surat dari nona kaya di pedesaan sana, dia meminta, '_buatlah menu barumu itu ke mansionku. Chef aslinya harus membuatkan dan bertemu denganku'._"

"Itu isi suratnya?"

"Ya, kamu membutuhkan peta ini untuk sampai di tempatnya. Lalu setelah kembali kamu akanku gaji dan kamu bisa pulang," katanya sambil memberikan surat dan petanya.

Ooooo

Aku dan Kero pergi mencari tempat yang mengirim surat itu.

"Ukh, berat.."kata Kero mengeluh.

"Sini, gantian. Kamu pegang petanya, aku pegang esnya," kataku agar Kero tak mengeluh.

"Sakura itu!" kata Kero menunjukan pedesaan.

"Itu..."

"Desanya ada disitu! Setelah kita melewati hutan!"

"Karena kamu tidak bisa melihat peta, kita jadi putar-putaran."

"Karena aku merasakan clow card."

"Clow card tidak ada disini! Yang penting kita antarkan ini ke pelanggan," kataku sambil marah.

Ooooo

"Anu, permisi..." kataku memanggil seseorang disana.

"Kamu tahu mansion di desa ini? Ini alamatnya," kataku memberi suratnya.

"Oh, ini tempat tinggal itu," katanya menunjukan rumah yang besar.

"I..itu mansion ya?"

"Itu mansion milik nona terkaya di desa ini. Namanya adalah White yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin desa ini sekarang."

"Terima kasih informasinya," kataku berterima kasih.

Ketika sampai, "Ada perlu apa masuk ke sini?" tanya Bodyguard disana.

"Nona di mansion ini memintaku kesini. Ini suratnya," kataku memberi surat yang kuterima.

"Tamu yang diundang ya. Baiklah biarkan saya mengantarkan anda ke tuam putri,"

"Tuan Putri?"

Ooooo

Ketika Sakura bertemu dengan tuan putri, "Putri ...datang," kata salah satu bodyguardnya sambil membunyikan suara terompet.

"A...! Tomoyo!" kataku kaget melihat sang 'tuan putri' yang dimaksud para bodyguard.

"Tomoyo? Mungkin kamu salah orang. Namaku White, aku yang meminta kamu membawa pesananku. Bagaimana kita berbicara sambil minum teh?"

Sambil menunggu White di ruang tamu yang mewah, aku melihat pantai dari jendela.

"Aneh sekali. Masa siang-siang ada angin laut," kata Kero.

"Apa clow card lagi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak tahu...soalnya aku tidak merasakan keberadaan mereka sekarang," jawab Kero.

"Ah, maaf menunggu!" kata White masuk. "Apa kamu suka pemandangan pantai? Kamu terus melihatnya dari jendela."

"Y..ya...," jawabku gugup dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh disana saja? Aku terbiasa minum teh di pantai karena selalu banyak acara yang tempatnya di pantai,"

"Bo-boleh...,"

Ooooo

"Pemandangannya bagus, ya? Seharusnya aku makan esnya disini," katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Benar juga ya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang anginnya agak kencang...," Aku baru saja mengatakan itu, seorang pelayan datang sambil berkata, "Nona, sebaiknya kita kembali ke mansion saja. Airnya mulai pasang sekarang,"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali! Kero-chan juga,"

Ketika mau kembali, pasang tambah naik lalu air menangkap kakiku. Airnya menarikku ke laut.

"Sakura!" mereka memanggilku tapi air yang mengikatku makin menarikku ke bawah.

"Eh?"ketika aku membuka mata, "Kamu Clow Card 'kan?"

Tetapi nafasku hampir habis, tiba-tiba pasangnya kembali surut. Aku sudah pingsan saat yang lain menylamatkanku.

Ooooo

"Syukurlah kamu terbangun!" seru White ketika aku membuka mataku.

"Ah, tadi aku melihat Clow Card!"

"Itu pasti WATERY." kata Kero menjelaskan.

"Clow Card? Itu apa? Jelaskan semuanya dari awal bisakah?" tanya White dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Baik, nama dia adalah Kerberos. Tadi aku bilang namanya Kero 'kan? Itu nama panggilnya." kataku menjelaskan.

"Ya, karena dia terlihat berbeda dari namanya dan mirip kayak katak," kata White berpendapat sama denganku.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan katak! Aku si penyegel yang disegel untuk menjaga Clow Card!" kata Kero.

"Clow Card seperti apa? Semacam kartu tarot?" tanya White.

"Seperti ini, dia akan menggunakan ini untuk melawannya. Dan pokoknya Sakura menjadi Cardcaptor Sakura!" kata Kero sambil menunjukkan Clow Card.

"Hebat, boleh aku merekammu sebagai Cardcaptor? Dan perkenalkan tongkat ajaib yang dikatakan Kero"

"Nanti malam saja. Aku akan menangkap Clow Card nanti malam," jawabku.

"Sekarang saja lagipula sudah jam 9 malam," kata Kero.

"Kalau begitu pakai kostum dulu, ya," kata White mendorongku.

"Kenapa baju ini?" tanyaku.

"Karena baju itu cocok untukmu. Dan ini videonya."

"Itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk mem_video_kanmu, tentu saja kan?"

"Aneh sekali dia. Mirip Tomoyo. Sudah lupakan saja, aku harus memikirkan gimana cara menangkap WATERY?" pikirku panik.

"Oh ya, kamu suka es buatan Sakura?" tanya Kero.

"Es krim dan es serutnya enak. Chef di mansionku mencoba agar bisa membuatnya." Jawab White.

"Es... es... es!" pikirku. "Terima kasih kalian berdua. Aku akan berusaha menangkap WATERY!"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" kata Kero.

"OK, mulai video!"

Ooooo

Sebelum mencari aku harus mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Kunci yang menyembunyikan kekuatan kegelapan. Tunjukan bentuk aslimu sebelum diriku. Aku, Sakura, memerintahkanmu dibawah kontrak kita. RELEASE" Lagi-lagi kuncinya menjadi tongkat. Aku ke pantai untuk mamastikan adanya WATERY.

"Pasti dia ada di..." Airnya mulai pasang. "Kyyaaaa!"

Ketika membuka mata, aku melihat WATERY. Tapi untungnya dia tidak menarikku.

"WATERY!"panggilku. "Kejar aku kalau berani!" kataku berenang ke daratan.

Aku ingat yang dikatakan White, _"Belok kanan, lalu kiri, lalu belok kanan lagi. Disana ada lemari es kosong. Mungkin kamu bisa membekukan WATERY disana."_

Aku langsung berlari kesana. Saat di gudang kosong aku di belakang pintu dan langsung keluar. Dan, "WINDY!"

Setelah itu aku langsung menutup pintunya. Saat pintunya kubuka, WATERY jadi beku.

"Hebat Sakura! Sekarang lakukan!" kata Kero memujiku.

Aku harus mengubahnya menjadi kartu. "Kembalilah ke tempat dirimu sebenarnya, CLOW CARD!" sekarang WATERY kembali menjadi kartu.

"Berhasil!" kataku.

Besok paginya, "Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku berangkat!" kataku ke bodyguard.

"Tunggu!" kata White

"White! Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku ikut pergi denganmu. Kita akan mencari Clow Card dengan ini," katanya menunjukan trailernya.

"Trailer,ya..." Aku terkejut ketika memasuki trailer itu. "Kok isinya kostum semua? Terus ini geraknya gimana?"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa melakukanya dengan ini. Ini adalah pemberi perintah,kamu pencet tombolnya lalu pakai headphone microphonenya. Lalu kita meminta untuk jalan, mobil ini akan jalan. Kalau minta tempat untuk tidur kita pakai _futon_ saja. Kita juga bisa meminta agar bisa mandi disini, kok. Dan aku bisa mem_video_kan Sakura. Sekarang aku mau nonton video kemarin," kata White mau menonton video saat Sakura mengejar WATERY.

GUBRAK!

"Ya..yang penting kita sekarang semangat mencari Clow Card," kata Kero.

"Ouu!" kata kami bertiga sambil bersemangat.

* * *

><p>Rai : "Akhirnya selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Sakura, Tomoyo, dan Kero. Walaupun Tomoyo jadi orang lain di cerita ini terima kasih atas kerja samanya untuk cerita ini"<p>

Tomoyo : "Kami memang aktor. Jadi tidak ada kesalahan setiap kali berakting. Apalagi Sakura"

Kero : "Selanjutnya bakal menangkap kartu apa?"

Rai : "Hintnya : bahasa inggrisnya hujan dan kayu"

Sakura : "Hoee...menangkap 2 kartu?"

Rai : "Biar cepet menangkap kartunya. 'Kan totalnya 52 kartu. Belum lagi jadi Sakura card"

Sakura : "Hoeee...banyak banget kartu yang harus dicari. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura card itu apa?"

Kero and Tomoyo : "Apa itu?"

Rai : "Sabar...nanti bakal dibahas setelah menangkap semua clow card. Baiklah, untuk para pembaca, nantikan chapter 3nya dan..."

Rai, Kero, Sakura : "Sayonara...sampai bertemu la... ^o^ "

Tomoyo : "Tunggu! Kita lupa ngomong itu kan"

GUBRAK

Rai : "Oh, iya,ya, baiklah kami mengucapkan"

Semuanya : "Happy New Year! Semoga tahun depan menjad tahun yang lebih baik bagi kita semua"

NB : Jujur! Sebenarnya aku udah 3 kali ngomong beginian karena selalu menulis fanfic!


	3. Wood and Rain

Konichiwa minna-san,

Maaf aku lupa diri kalau fanfic ini belum selesai. Gara-gara aku saking senangnya karena fanfic yang pertama udah selese, jadi lupa sama fanfic yang lain. Aku mengutamakan review, komentar dan cerita. Terus aku harus ngebut kerja kayak komikus dan aku harus bikin waktu tenggatnya. Daripada fanficnya gak selese-selese. Terus aku sudah pernah bikin chapter ini. Tapi karena belum diupdate, dan laptopku, yang isinya fanfic dimalingin(!). Bener-bener sial, deh. (Seriusly. I want to rewrite this fanfic but i can't. Because i'm lazy. Hahaha)Baiklah kita mulai...

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me)

* * *

><p>Setelah menaiki trailernya White, mereka jadi kayak hidup mewah. Dan saat itu White sedang memvideokan Kero. Sakura khawatir, karena takut kalau seandainya keuangan White berkurang. Sampai Sakura berkata, "Hei, White. Sebaiknya, malam ini kita tidak usah menginap di hotel."<p>

"Tak perlu sungkan, karena sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di kota selanjutnya," jawabnya dengan polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" kata Sakura.

"Maksudmu..." kata White mau melanjutkan percakapan, tapi...

"KYYAAAA..." jerit mereka berdua karena ada suatu guncangan.

Ternyata guncangan itu adalah trailernya White ketabrakan. Dan mereka tidak bisa ke kota yang tuju tanpa jalan kaki. Karena jalannya buntu bagi trailer, mobil, motor dan kendaraan lainnya. Jalan buntunya yang di depan mereka sekarang ialah sungai. "Wa... bagaimana ini? Gimana caranya kita bisa ke kota kalau jalannya ada sungai alias jalan buntu?" kata Sakura sangat panik karena kecelakaan yang ditimpanya.

"Jangan panik Sakura! Sebaiknya kita ke kota dengan berjalan kaki. Lumayan dekat kok," saran White.

"Tapi bagaimana cara menyebrangi sungai?" tanya Sakura.

"Lewat jembatan kecil disana saja,"saran Kero. "Kita berkemah disini, lalu membeli makanan di kota tersebut, apalagi jembatan itu hanya bisa dilewati orang yang berjalan kaki saja, bukan?"

"Ide bagus Kero. Terima kasih!" kata mereka berdua dengan senang.

Karena mereka akan berkemah di dekat sungai tersebut, mereka berbagi tugas. Kero bertugas mencari kayu bakar disekitar sana. Sakura bertugas untuk ke kota tersebut agar dapat membeli makanan. Dan White menyiapkan air untuk minum dan mematikan api, menyiapkan panci, pengorengan dan semacamnya jika perlu(dia membawa banyak perlengkapan yang diperlukannya), dan menyalakan api. "Aku kembali!" kata Sakura.

"Selamat datang," sapa White dan Kero yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Nih, aku membeli sayur, telur, garam dan bahan lainnya. Oh ya, aku belikan ini untuk selesai makan malam nanti," kata Sakura sambil menunjukan barang yang dibelinya.

"Kue bolu! Ayo cepat masaknya Sakura! Kue, makanan, aku pasti akan datang!" kata Kero dengan mata yang berapi-api.

* * *

><p>Sementara Sakura memasak, White menyiapkan piring, garpu, sendok dsb untuk makan malam. Setelah makan malam, mereka makan kue yang dibeli Sakura. Lalu mereka membersihkan piring, sendok dsb. "Lho, White kamu mau apa?" tanya Sakura.<p>

"Mau mandi di dalam trailer," jawabnya.

"Caranya?" tanya Sakura.

White memakai headphone microphonenya. Lalu kita meminta kalau ofuro segera disiapkan. Secara otomatis, koleksi kostum untuk Sakura ditutupi semacam daun pintu lemari, jadi kostumnya di dalam lemari. Dan ditengah-tengahnya keluar sebuah bak untuk mandi. Sementara White mandi, Sakura dan Kero duduk sambil menikmati api unggun yang hangat, mereka menguap karena mengantuk. Sakura berpikir kalau dia sudah di dunia wonderland selama beberapa hari. Dia berpikir kalau keluarganya melapor polisi untuk mencarinya karena dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan Sakura kangen sekali dengan keluarga, teman, dan rumah yang hangat. "Sakura!" panggil White tapi Sakura masih benggong karena masih berpikir.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil White dan kali ini Sakura menoleh ke arah White karena dia memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Airnya masih hangat. Bagaimana kalau Sakura mandi di dalam trailer dulu?" saran White.

"Un, terima kasih," jawabnya sambil bangun dan segera mandi di dalam trailer.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

Saat aku sedang mandi di dalam trailer, aku baru ingat kalau aku menemukan kartu WOOD di jalan dan kartu RAIN di becekan air dikota, saat mau membeli makanan di kota. Aku segera mengambil baju dan ingin menunjukan ke Kero-chan dan White. Setelah memakai baju, aku mengambil dan membersihkan kartunya. Dan membacanya sebelum keluar dari trailer. "RAIN dan WOOD," tiba-tiba kartunya bereaksi seperti WINDY.

RAIN membuat hujan di dalam trailernya, dan WOOD tumbuh karena ada air dari kartu RAIN. Sampai membuatku berteriak dan keluar dari trailer. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya White sambil mencuci beberapa kostum dan ada sebagian kostum yang sedang dan selesai dijemur.

"Kok kamu berteriak sekencang itu?" tanya Kero-chan.

Aku tak dapat menahan pintu karena WOOD tambah besar sampai keluar trailer. Kero dan White terkejut melihat hal tersebut. "Bagaimana ini Kero-chan? Kenapa WOOD tumbuh terus?" tanyaku.

"Yah, masalahnya WOOD tidak mungkin tumbuh sebesar ini tanpa... HA! Kenapa kau baru bilang kalau menemukan Clow Card?!" Kero-chan menjelaskan tapi dia baru sadar setelah omonganku.

"Maaf. Ah, Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Lihat itu" katanya sambil menunjuk sesuatu. "Itu kartu RAIN. Jadi itu penyebabnya."

"Penyebab apanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"WOOD tumbuh karena ulah RAIN. Jadinya WOOD terus menumbuh sampai trailer ini hancur dan membuat seluruh tempat dimanapum menjadi hutan," kata Kero-chan menjelaskan.

"Kartu RAIN? Gawat! Aku lupa!" kataku.

"Apa?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau aku menemukan kartu WOOD dan RAIN," jawabku.

"APA?!" kata Kero-chan terkejut.

"Lalu aku membacanya dan segel kartunya lepas sampai akhirnya begini," kataku menjelaskan sambil menjauhi trailer.

"Yang penting, kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum trailernya hancur," kata White.

"Tidak biarkan itu terjadi! Aku akan menyegel WOOD dan RAIN sekaligus!" kataku.

"Semangat yang bagus CardCaptor!" kata Kero-chan.

"Sakura, sebelum itu, pakai kostum ini dulu,ya!" kata White.

"Sudah kuduga," pikirku.

Back to normal POV

* * *

><p>Setelah Sakura ganti kostum, dan White sedang memvideokannya, Sakura masuk ke dalam Trailer dan mencari RAIN dan WOOD. Ketika masuk dia langsung diguyur hujan deras oleh RAIN. Dan dia mengeluh karena kostumnya kebasahan. Walaupun itu tak masalah bagi Kero dan White, tapi Sakura berlarian karena dikejar RAIN yang mau menguyur Sakura sampai basah. Lalu Sakura tak tahan dan segera mengeluarkan kuncinya. "Kunci yang menyembunyikan kekuatan kegelapan. Tunjukan bentuk aslimu sebelum diriku. Aku, Sakura, memerintahkanmu dibawah kontrak kita. RELEASE!" Dan kuncinya menjadi tongkat.<p>

Sakura masih berlarian karena dikejar RAIN. "Oh, ya, Sakura! Gunakan WATERY!" kata Kero memberitahu Sakura.

"Oh,ya!" kata Sakura lalu dia mengeluarkan dan memakai WATERY. "Buatlah sebuah perangkap. WATERY!"

WATERY membuat kurungan untuk kartu RAIN, Sakura langsung menyegel RAIN ke dalam kartu. Tinggal WOOD yang disegel. Tapi dengan sendirinya WOOD kembali ke kartu. Dan trailernya berantakan sekali terutama bajunya. "Hoeee... maafkan aku White. Aku akan bersihkan trailernya," kata Sakura minta maaf.

"Aku bantu membersihkannya, tak perlu khawatir. Yang penting tidak masalah selama kostumnya tidak apa-apa dan yang penting video Sakura juga tidak apa-apa," kata White.

GUBRAK

"Yang penting kita bersih-bersih," kata Kero.

Setelah bersih-bersih White bersedih karena kostumnya ada yang kotor dan rusak. Walaupun Sakura dimaafkan tapi dia tetap sedih. Sampai Sakura memberi ide kalau kostumnya diperbaiki dan dicuci besok. Yang penting trailernya udah bersih kan.

* * *

><p>Rai : "Untung aku sudah selesai bikinnya."<p>

(White)Tomoyo : "Apa kostum untuk Sakura tidak apa-apa?"

Rai : "Gak apa-apa kok. Nanti juga bakal diperbaikin kostumnya. Aku mau bilang 'maaf' kepadamu karena kamu dapat peran menjadi gak masalah,kan?"

(White)Tomoyo : "Tak masalah. Dengan begitu aku bisa memvideokan Sakura. Oh ya, aku mau nonton video waktu Sakura menangkap RAIN dan WOOD."

GUBRAK

Rai : "Aduh, Tomoyo. Walaupun ini cuma pembicaraan antara kita berdua tapi... KAMU TUH UDAH BUAT ORANG LAIN 'GUBRAK' SAMPAI BEBERAPA KALI TAU!"(dengan suara kencang)

(White)Tomoyo : "Tolong jangan ganggu orang nonton video. Ini lagi bagian yang paling seru. (dengan lemah lembut)

Rai : "(AGHHH! Aku dikacangin)"

Sakura & Kero : "Yang penting baca terus fanfic ini. Karena petualangan Sakura semakin seru"

Rai : "Dukunglah terus. Oh ya, kalau perlu kalian boleh review apa aja. Mau review yang aneh, yang membuat tersinggung, kalo ceritanya aneh dan review apa pun boleh"

Kero : "Kalau gitu aku review ini aja deh _"Kalau Rai Sakura itu jelek." _"

Rai : "Maksudnya bukan gitu dasar _alay_!"

Sakura : "Dasar Ai-chan(panggilan Rai Sakura)! Bukannya memberitahu hal yang penting, malah kamu bikin _Jokes Time_, deh."

Rai : "Iya... ya... yang penting dukung Sakura dan kawan-kawannya dalam petualang ini."

Rai, Kero & Sakura : "Dukung terus,ya!"(Sementara itu Tomoyo masih menonton video Sakura)


	4. JUMP and back to real world

PERINGATAN : INI ADALAH FANFICTION YANG TAK SESUAI EYD MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG TAK BAKU SEKALI, PENULISAN YANG SEDIKIT SALAH DAN CERITA YANG GAJE BANGET.

Konichiwa Minna-san,

Saya Rai Sakurai. Ngomong-ngomong, dalam fanfic ini, Sakura dkk sedang bersih-bersih. Hahaha... kasian banget. Walaupun ruangan kecil, tapi jadi rusak berat karena WOOD(mengulang chapter sebelumnya). Aku sangat capek mikir ceritanya. Padahal sudah lama bikin cerita, tapi belum diupdate. Biar data nggak hilang aku simpan dan nulis di flaskdisk. Alasannya sudah kuceritakan di chapter sebelumnya. Terus dalam dunia Alice, Tomoyo namanya menjadi White. Sedikit shock, tapi karena sudah terbiasa jadinya gak apa-apa, deh. Daripada bicara pajang x lebar kita lihat petualangan Sakura dkk yuk.

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me!)

* * *

><p>Karena trailer rusak, maka mereka tidur diluar. Saat paginya, mereka bangun pagi-pagi dan membagi tugas bersih-bersih, Sakura membersihkan trailer yang kotor bersama Kero. Sedangkan White mencuci kostum Sakura yang kotor. Sakura sudah selesai membesihkan trailer dan mengatakannya ke White. Kalau Sakura sudah selesai membersihkan trailer. Karena matahari sudah mulai muncul, Sakura mau membuat sarapan untuk semuanya. Tapi karena bahan makanannya sudah hancur karena ulah WOOD, jadi Sakura hendak pergi ke kota. Tapi White meminta agar Sakura pergi ke toko tukang jahit kenalan White disana untuk memperbaiki kostum yang rusak. Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, Sakura mendengar jeritan. "KYYAAA..."<p>

"Ada apa? Pencuri? Penjahat?" tanya penduduk sekitar sana.

"Ti...tidak... tapi... saya melihat... toko boneka itu... dari... tadi...dan...bo...bo..neka...nya melompat-lompat dengan sendirinya...dari toko... boneka... yang jendelanya terbuka itu...," jawab wanita yang berjerit tadi.

"Wah, lagi-lagi ada kasus yang sama. Dua hari lalu panci saya juga bergerak dan pergi melompat-lompat dengan sendirinya," kata seorang ibu-ibu yang mengossip.

Sakurapun berpikir dengan ketakutan, "Hoe...! Jangan-jangan ada hantu di kota ini! Aku harus bilang ke White dan Kero-chan untuk pergi dari tempat ini,"

Setelah kembali dan pergi dari kota, Sakura sangat ketakutan hingga menangis. Dan Kero menanyakan alasan Sakura menangis. Setelah Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Kero dan White sangat terkejut. "APA?!"

"Jangan-jangan itu hantu!" kata Sakura ketakutan menceritakannya sambil memasak.

"Mungkin itu CLOW CARD lalu... AKU INGAT! JUMP!" kata Kero menjelaskan, "JUMP bisa membuat benda-benda melompat-lompat dengan sendirinya. Pokoknya kau harus menangkapnya secepat mungkin,"

"Tapi gimana caranya? Lagi pula JUMP bisa menggunakan benda apapun untuk bergerak dan di kota banyak orang. Walaupun sudah malam, nanti dikiranya kita maling," kata Sakura meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana ini?" kata White lalu membisikkan rencananya.

oooo

Sorenya Sakura dan White mencari informasi tentang benda melompat-lompat dengan sendirinya. Sakura menghela napas karena tidak mendapat informasi di kota. Kebetulan Sakura sedang berada di depan toko boneka yang tadi pagi ada sebuah boneka yang melompat-lompat dengan sendirinya. Di pintu toko tersebut terdapat tulisan. Isinya, bahwa toko tersebut akan tutup minggu depan. Lalu Sakura menanyakan informasi kepada pemilik toko tersebut. Menurutnya, kejadian boneka yang melompat-lompat itu sering terjadi. Sampai muncul desas-desus bahwa toko itu terkutuk. Sehingga pemilik toko tersebut ingin menutup tokonya. Setelah itu Sakura dkk berkumpul saat malamnya dan memulai persiapan rencana. "Tunggu Sakura-chan! Ada sesuatu yang kelupaan!" kata White terburu-buru kembali ke trailer.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku lupa bawa video untuk mengvideokanmu." Jawab White sambil mengambil videonya.

GUBRAKKK!

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke toko boneka tadi dan bertemu dengan pemilik tokonya. Dan pemilik tokonya sedang membereskan barang untuk pindah. Sesuai dengan rencana, White mangaku dan membantu si pemilik membereskan barang di lantai atas, sedangkan Sakura mengaku membantu membereskan barang di lantai bawah. Padahal sebenarnya Sakura mencari JUMP bersama Kero. "Ah,"

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kero.

"Boneka yang tadi pagi kembali ke tempatnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Aneh sekali. Waktu kita memasuki toko ini, boneka tersebut tidak ada. Sakura! Segel JUMP secepat mungkin." Kata Kero.

Sakura langsung melepaskan segel kuncinya. "Kunci yang menyembunyikan kekuatan kegelapan. Tunjukan bentuk aslimu sebelum diriku. Aku, Sakura, memerintahkanmu dibawah kontrak kita. RELEASE"-bicara dengan berbisik

Setelah segel kuncinya dilepas Sakura langsung menangkap JUMP. "Kembalilah ke tempat dirimu sebenarnya, CLOW CAR..."-bicara dengan berbisik.

Karena JUMP langsung pergi melompat-lompat, maka Sakura susah menangkapnya. "Hoeee...!" jerit Sakura.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya pemilik toko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Sakura.

Untung White menghalangi pemilik toko untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Jadi ia tidak melihat JUMP. Lalu JUMP pergi dari toko. Tentu saja, Sakura dan Kero langsung mengikutinya. Sakura mencoba membuat perangkap tapi gagal. JUMPpun melompat dengan tinggi jadi Sakura harus mengikutinya dengan menggunakan FLY. Dan JUMP tiba-tiba mendarat di hutan yang biasanya mereka lewati jika ingin ke kota. Sambil mengejarnya, Sakura berpikir cara menangkap JUMP. Dan akhirnya, Sakura mendapat ide untuk menangkap JUMP.

Sakura sudah dekat dengan JUMP mempercepat lompatanya. Tak ada pilihan lain, Sakura memakai kartunya untuk menangkap JUMP. "Buatlah kurungan untuknya. WINDY!"

WINDY membuat kurungan untuk JUMP agar tak bisa keluar. Lalu Sakura langsung menyegel JUMP. "Kembalilah ke tempat dirimu sebenarnya, CLOW CARD!"

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil menangkap JUMP. Untung saja boneka di toko tadi tak pergi dibawa JUMP. Jadi Sakura kembali ke toko tadi, dan setelah urusan di toko tersebut selesai, Sakura dkk kembali ke trailer. "Syukurlah, aku bisa menangkap JUMP." kata Sakura saat perjalan kembali ke trailer sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi, aku jadi gak bisa memvideokan Sakura-chan, donk." kata White bersedih.

GUBRAK!

Setelah kembali ke trailer, mereka tertidur di dalamnya. Besok paginya muncul berita jika, ada badai tornado pasir di seluruh Wonderland. Para penduduk dan rumah-rumah di dunia Wonderland seperti dihisap mahkota bunga sakura yang berada di langit.

Sakura dkk pergi dan lari menggunakan trailer. Dan kurang beruntungnya, trailernya belum bisa bekerja lagi. Hanya sudah dibersihkan. Jadi Sakura dkk menghindari bencana dengan menggunakan FLY untuk kabur.

* * *

><p><span>Sakura POV,<span>

"White penggangan! Agar tidak terkena badai tornado! Kero-chan juga!" kataku secara cepat.

Tapi karena badai tornado itu sangat dasyat, White sampai terbawa tornado. Akupun binggung harus bagaimana. Tapi menurutku cara menghentikan tornado dengan cara menghancurkan mahkota bunga sakura di langit. "Lho, perasaan aku pernah melihat mahkota bunga sakura itu." pikirku dan aku baru ingat.

**Flashback,**

_Waktu masih di dunia semula, aku sempat membaca buku Alice in Wonderland. Dan saat istirahat, aku berlatih membacanya untuk dibaca saat pelajaran nanti. Aku berlatih membaca dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran dan berguguran, kelopak bunga sakura berguguran dari pohon dan aku gunakan kelopak bunga sakura sebagai pembatas buku. Karena kebetulan bel masuk berbunyi._

_Dan waktu aku membaca "WINDY," saat sudah pulang. CLOW CARDS dan aku masuk ke buku Alice in wonderland/dunia wonderland karena _**_kelopak bunga sakura yang kugunakan sebagai pembatas buku Alice in Wonderland. _**

**Flashback end,**

Oleh karena itu, aku harus menghentika kelopak bunga sakura itu. Tetapi aku dan Kero gagal. Sehingga, kami terbawa tornado dan dihisap oleh kelopak bunga sakura. Saat itupun aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku kembali ke kamar/ dunia semula. Tanggal dan waktu masih sama dengan tanggal dan waktu aku pergi ke dunia wonderland( tanggal dan waktu di chapter 1). Aku mengira semuanya adalah mimpi. Dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak bermimpi saat melihat Kero-chan tertidur diatas buku THE CLOW(tempat yang tadinya berisi CLOW CARDS) yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurku. "Kero-chan! Bangunlah!" kataku membangunkan Kero-chan.

Dan banyak CLOWS CARDS yang keluar dari buku Alice in Wonderland. Dan CLOW CARDS tersebut, kabur dari buku Alice in Wonderland dan kamar Sakura.

End Sakura POV

* * *

><p>Kebenaran terungkap(emangnya ini cerita detektif -_-). Ternyata Sakura dan Kero tadi masuk ke buku Alice in Wonderland karena kelopak bunga sakura yang dijadikan pembatas buku tersebut. Tongkat dan CLOW CARD yang ditangkap masih berada di tangan Sakura. Tapi, CLOWS CARDS yang keluar dari buku Alice in Wonderland kabur. Jadi cerita Sakura menangkap COW CARDS masih berlanjut walaupun sudah kembali ke dunia semula.<p>

To Be continued

Ai-chan : (Karena Rai Sakura kepanjangan, jadi aku pakai nama panggilan). "Untung kalian sudah kembali."

Sakura : "Tolong jelaskan! Aku masih kurang ngerti sama inti/maksud fanfic ini,"

Tomoyo : "Terus, kenapa namaku jadi beda kalau di dunia Wonderland?"

Ai-chan : "Sebenarnya karena WINDY dan kelopak bunga sakura yang dijadikan pembatas buku, yang memiliki magic sehingga membuat Sakura dan CLOW CARDS masuk ke dunia Wonderland/masuk buku Alice in Wonderland. Seperti di anime episode 55, Sakura berpetualang di Wonderland dan nama karakter berbeda. Seperti, Tomoyo dalam dunia Wonderland bernama White(Nama White itu aku yang mengarangnya). Yang berbeda dengan fanfic ini dengan anime episode 55, adalah nama yang diganti, alurnya, tokohnya, kartunya masih jadi CLOW CARD, dsb.

Tapi Sakura mencari CLOW CARDSnya sesuai urutan kartu yang ditemukan di anime. Tapi, alur ceritanya/Sakura berpetualangan di Wonderland tak sama dengan alur cerita Alice in Wonderland. Di dunia semulapun juga, alurnya tak sesuai dengan manga/animenya. Ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua ingat akhir chapter fanfic ini?"

Sakura : "Tentu saja. Bagian CLOW CARDS dan aku keluar dari buku Alice in Wonderland, kan?"

Tomoyo : "Tunggu! Jika CLOW CARDS keluar dari buku Alice in Wonderland dan kabur, apakah mereka membuat kekacauan di dunia semula?"

Ai-chan : "Benar sekali. Lanjutannya, kemungkinan udah mirip kayak di anime/manga. Soalnya CLOW CARDS sudah kabur di dunia semula, bukan di Wonderland."

Sakura : "Apakah aku perlu kasih tahu previewnya?"

Ai-chan : "Sebaiknya jangan. Karena aku ingin upload fanfic ini dengan chapter selanjutnya,"

Ai-chan, Tomoyo&Sakura : "Walau cerita semakin gak jelas ataupun aneh,tapi jangan tinggalkan petualangan Sakura!"

Kero : "Apa?! Kok sudah selesai? Aku kan belum muncul!"


	5. Kebenaran terungkap

**PERINGATAN : INI ADALAH FANFICTION YANG TAK SESUAI EYD MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG TAK BAKU SEKALI, PENULISAN YANG SEDIKIT SALAH DAN CERITA YANG GAK JELAS BANGET.**

Konichiwa Minna-san,

Aku, Ai-chan desu...(karena Rai Sakura kepanjangan, jadi aku pakai nama panggilan). Ini cerita lama-lama jadi gak jelas. Tapi aku tetap berusaha. Biar fanficnya bisa selese, jadi tenang. Aku lupa bilang kalau kelopak bunga sakura yang dijadikan pembatas buku Alice in Wonderland ada magicnya. Eh, aku udah bilang? Sori aku terlalu ceroboh. Pokoknya lanjut ke ceritanya. Biar gak kepanjangan dan hari ini mesti selesai tanpa halangan apapun.

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me!)

* * *

><p>Besok paginya, Sakura bisa tenang berangkat ke sekolah. Dia sangat merindukan lingkungan rumah, sekolah, teman-temannya dan keluarganya. Tapi sekarang dia masih tertidur karena capek saat kejadian kemarin.<p>

Sakura POV

"Bangun... bangun Sakura...!" seorang suara yang membangukanku.

Longgat Osaka? Apa aku menyalakan TV? ...TVnya mati. Jadi suara siapa yang membangunkanku?

"Cepat bangun Sakura!" Kero-chan membangunkanku dengan maksa sehingga aku langsung terbangun.

Namaku Kinomoto Sakura. Aku kelas empat di sekolah Tomoeda. Yang paling mengejutkan, kemarin, aku menemukan buku CLOW REED. Dan membacakan kartu WINDY. CLOW CARDS dan aku masuk ke dunia Wonderland/buku Alice in Wonderland dan mencari CLOW CARDS. Sampai sekarang aku masih mencari CLOW CARDS karena setelah aku kembali ke dunia kemarin, setelah kembali kedunia semula, CLOW CARDS kabur dari Wonderland ke dunia semula. Dan tongkat dan CLOW CARDS yang ku temukan di Wonderland masih berada ditanganku. Walaupun sudah kembali ke dunia semula tetap saja masalah belum terselesaikan."Kero-chan, selamat pagi." kataku menyapa Kero-chan.

"Oh, Sakura! Kau nyaris saja bangun telat, ya. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu menyalakan jam weker pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Hari ini aku ada piket, jadi harus bangun pagi." jawabku.

"Kalau tak cepat, kau nanti bisa terlambat," kata Kero-chan mengingatkanku.

Akupun turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan dan bersiap-siap untukpergi ke sekolah. Eh? Soal Kero-chan? Sebenarnya dia bukan binatang ataupun boneka yang bisa bebicara. Sebaiknya kalian baca lagi chapter pertama lagi saja. Kalau terlalu banyak cerita aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah. "Selamat pagi, Ayah!"

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." balas Ayah.

"Lho, kakak mana?" tanyaku.

"Dia sudah pergi ke sekolah duluan. Katanya ada latihan pagi." jawab Ayah.

Karena aku hari ini piket, aku harus pergi ke sekolah lebih cepat. Jadi, aku langsung makan dengan cepat dan segera pergi ke sekolah. Dalam perjalanan, aku melihat toko boneka yang baru saja dibuka. Sejak kapan toko itu buka saja aku tak tahu. Akupun berpikir akan mengunjungi toko tersebut bersama Tomoyo setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Setelah masuk ke dalam kelas, aku datang lebih duluan. Untung saja aku datang lebih cepat. Memang aku harus datang lebih pagi karena hari ini aku ada piket. Tiba-tiba, Tomoyo datang ke kelas. "Selamat pagi," sapa Tomoyo.

"Selamat pagi!" sapaku.

"Sakura-chan, ada sesuatu yang aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Padahal kemarin aku tidak merekam apapun di video, tapi di video ada rekaman tersimpan," kata Tomoyo memberitahuku dan menunjukkan rekaman videonya.

"Ho..ho...HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE...!" jeritku melihat videoku di Wonderland.

"Ada apa Sakura? CLOW CARDS? Dimana?" tanya Kero-chan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tasku.

Tomoyo menatap Kero-chan, seolah-olah dia mengetahui bahwa di video ini adalah Kero-chan dan aku.

Normal POV

Saat istirahat, mereka bertiga makan di tempat yang sepi. Sakura memarahi Kero karena dia datang. Ternyata Kero bisa diam-diam di tas sambil membawa beberapa CLOW CARDS yang ditangkap Sakura. Caranya Kero masuk ke tas Sakura : saat Sakura sarapan, Kero diam-diam masuk ke dalam tas tanpa ketahuan. Sakura dan Kero menjelaskan semuanya. Soal CardCaptor, CLOW CARDS dan soal Kero.

Lalu Tomoyo juga menceritakan mimpi anehnya. Tomoyo bermimpi jika ada angin kencang di seluruh Tomoeda. Dan angin kencang menghisap semua Tomoeda sehingga Tomoyo bisa masuk ke dunia Wonderland. Di Wonderland Tomoyo di panggil putri White oleh semua orang. Dia juga menceritakan soal Sakura dan Kero masuk ke dalam mimpinya, dan mencari WATERY(lihat chapter 2 fanfic ini). Serta bagian ia ikut berpetualang dengan Sakura. Dan video tadi adalah rekaman Sakura waktu Sakura masih di dunia Wonderland/waktu dalam mimpi Tomoyo. Dan mimpi itu berakhir dengan topan yang memisahkan Sakura dengan Tomoyo."EH! Benarkah!" tanya Sakura dan Kero.

"Iya, aku bermimpi seperti itu," jawab Tomoyo.

"Aku juga mengalami seperti itu, tapi dalam , jangan-jangan mimpi Tomoyo memang kenyataan. Makanya video waktu Sakura di Wonderland terekam," kata Sakura.

"Sepertinya, seluruh Tomoeda masuk ke buku Alice in Wonderland karena kelopak bunga sakura yang dijadikan pembatas buku tersebut. Dan kejadian tersebut memang kenyataan." kata Kero menjelaskan.

_Semua kebenaran terungkap. Tapi cerita ini masih berlanjut._

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Ai-chan : "Cerita ini memang pendek sekali. Tapi biar fanfic ini selesai ada sebagian yang di skip. Aku memang cerita cepat. Lama-lama cerita ini tambah GaJe! Ngomong-ngomong, baca terus,ya! Karena aksi Sakura masih berlanjut."<p> 


	6. Setelah itu

PERINGATAN : INI ADALAH FANFICTION YANG TAK SESUAI EYD MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG TAK BAKU SEKALI, PENULISAN YANG SEDIKIT SALAH DAN CERITA YANG GAK JELAS BANGET.

Konichiwa Minna-san,

Ai-chan desu..., by the way. (aku gak mau bilang apa-apa sebelum cerita yang sangat gak jelas ini mulai. Makanya aku skip, ya!)

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me!)

* * *

><p><em>"Hati-hati ini CLOW CARDS!" kata Li memberitahu Sakura.(aku akan bilang dia Li kalau Sakura masih panggil dia Li. Jika Sakura memanggilnya Syaoran, aku akan memanggilnya Syaoran)<em>

_"Baik!" kata Sakura sambil mengangguk._

_"Aku ikut denganmu Sakura!" kata Kero sambil terbang mengikuti Sakura._

_"Sekarang! Segel CLOW CARD itu!" kata Kero dan Li bersamaan._

_"Kembalilah ke tempat dirimu sebenarnya, CLOW CARD!"_

OOOOO

"Berisik... Kero-chhan. Lagipula kamu menonton video yang itu terus," kata Sakura sambil mengeluh karena dibangunkan video yang Kero tonton dengan suara yang keras.

"Cepat siap-siap Sakura. Nanti kau telat lagi." kata Kero menginggatkan Sakura.

Sakura langsung cepat-cepat bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Dan ternyata saat dia nyaris telat. Saat masuk kelas, bel sekolah baru berbunyi.

Sakura POV

Aku Sakura Kinomoto. Oh ya, sudah setahun lebih(mungkin) aku menangkap banyak CLOW CARD. CLOW CARD yang terakhirpun belum aku tangkap. Tapi Kero-chan bilang akan ada 'itu' kalau aku sudah menangkap semua CLOW CARD. "Bagaimana video yang kemarin aku pinjamkan kepadamu?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Ah, Kero-chan masih menontonnya. Besok akan kukembalikan." Jawabku kepada teman baikku.

Teman baikku sekaligus teman sekelasku, Daidouji Tomoyo. Dia yang merekam video tadi. Dan video itu bukan sebuah rekayasa. Tapi benar-benar terjadi , kostum yang kupakai saat menangkap CLOW CARDS di video tadi, semuanya dibuat oleh Tomoyo-chan. Aku sangat malu memakai kostumnya, apalagi sampai di videokan juga bikin aku tambah malu. Walaupun dia sangat aneh, tapi dia teman yang baik, kok.

"Selamat Pagi," sapa Li-kun yang baru masuk kelas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Meilin-chan? Apa dia baik-baik saja di HongKong?" tanyaku kepada Li-kun.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia memberiku surat untukmu. Katanya ini balasan suratmu yang baru kau kirim minggu lalu." Jawab Li-kun sambil memberikan suratnya.

Oh ya, aku belum cerita. Dua bulan setelah menangkap(chapter 5) CLOW CARD, Li Syaoran pindah ke sekolahku dan kami mulai saingan menangkap CLOW CARD saja. Hoe... dan setelah liburan musim panas tahun ajaran lalu, Li Meilin, sepupu Li-kun pindah ke sekolah kami. Dan setelah kita menjadi murid kelas 5 atau sekitar beberapa minggu lalu dia kembali ke HongKong.

"CLOW CARD kemarin rasanya kuat sekali,ya? Tapi karena usaha Li-kun, kamu jadi tak apa-apa Sakura-chan." kata Tomyo-chan meyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Li-kun!" kataku berterima kasih sambil mendekatinya dan mukanya menjadi memerah. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit? Mukamu sampai merah begitu?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok!" Jawabnya dengan kasar seperti biasanya.

Akupun binggung. Kenapa Li-kun jadi begitu? Sampai Tomoyo-chan tertawa kecil. Aneh, yang penting, berapa CLOW CARD yang masih harus ditangkap ya? Sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba Mizuki sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, apakah PR matematika yang kemarin saya berikan sudah dikerjakan?" tanya Mizuki sensei.

Dia wali kelasku, Mizuki Kaho. Dia sangat cantik, baik dan hannnyyyaannnnnn. Li-kun merasa aneh dengan Mizuki sensei. Kenapa,ya? Setiap kali ada Mizuki sensei, dia selalu menatap Mizuki sensei dengan pandangan yang aneh.

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah,<p>

"Besok Yukito-san akan mengikuti turnamen pananahan. Kalian mau ikut?" ajakku kepada Tomoyo-chan dan Li-kun.

"Iya." jawab Li-kun dan Tomoyo-chan singkat.

"Terus, jangan lupa menyemangati Tsukishiro-san, ya!" bisik Tomoyo-chan kepadaku.

"Un!" jawabku mengangguk. "Kita ketemuan di rumahku jam sekian,ya!"

End Sakura POV

* * *

><p>Besoknya, Sakura bangun pagi, menceritakan mimpinya selama ini, dan membuat bento untuk Yukito, Tomoyo, Li, dan Sakura. Dan Tomoyo dan Li menjemput Sakura di rumahnya Sakura. Jadi Sakura harus siap-siap pergi. Mereka pergi ke turnamen untuk menyemangati Yukito. Tapi perjalanan ke sana harus menaiki kereta. Tentu saja, Kero juga ikut. Karena CLOW CARD akan segera berakhir dan takut sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura.<p>

"Yue...kelihatannya aku sebentar lagi akan bertemu denganmu." pikir Kero dengan wajah tak senang.

Setelah sampai, mereka bertemu dengan Yukito. Dan segera memberi semangat kepada Yukito. Mereka melihat Yukito memainkan panah dengan hebatnya. Setelah meliht pemain selanjutnya, mereka terkejut. Pemain selanjutanya itu ternyata Mizuki sensei. Dia juga bermain dengan hebatnya seperti Yukito.

Di pertandingan terakhir, Yukito melawan Mizuki sensei. Mereka memain panahan dengan hebatnya. Sampai Sakura tak tahu siapa yang akan dia memberi semangat kepada Yukito atau Mizuki sensei? Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Yukito. Melihat Mizuki sensei yang memberi selamat kepada Yukito, Kero menjadi curiga melihatnya.

Saat Sakura dkk memakan bento yng dibuatnya, mereka memberi selamat kepada Yukito. Saat Tomoyo ingin minum, dia menanyakan. "Mana cangkir kertasnya?" tanya Tomoyo kebinggungan.

"Ada ditasku," Jawab Sakura membuka tas dan mengetahui bahwa Kero menghilang dari tas.

Sementara itu, Kero mencari Mizuki sensei dan mengobrol dengannya di tempat yang tenang. Sementara mereka mengobrol, Sakura mencari Kero dan mengetahui bahwa Kero berbincang dengan Mizuki sensei.

Setelah itu, Sakura dkk serta Mizuki sensei dan Yukito berjalan ke suatu tempat. Dan mengetahui bahwa Mizuki sensei memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Saat berjalan, Sakura tertabrak orang yang memakai kostum beruang dan memberinya balon. Orang itu ternyata Touya, kakak Sakura yang sedang kerja paruh waktu dan bilang sesuatu kepada Mizuki sensei.

Setelah Touya pergi. Sakura baru sadar kalau dia kehilangan topinya saat makan bento. Sementara mencari topinya, Sakura masih memikirkan maksud dari pembicaraan Mizuki sensei dan Touya. Kero pun juga berpikir hal yang sama. "Tsukishiro-kun kau..." kata Mizuki sensei tapi pembicaraannya terputus karena kehadiran CLOW CARD.

"Kero-chan! Ini..." tanya Sakura terputus.

"Iya, CLOW CARD. Kekuatan ini sangat besar," jawab Kero keluar dari tas Sakura.

Tiba-tiba terjadi gempa, tanah mulai retak, serta tanah mulai tinggi dengan liarnya. "Kartu ini, kan..." Kata Kero menganalisis jenis CLOW CARD itu.

* * *

><p>Sakura : "Kalau sudah menangkap CLOW CARDS rasanya sudah tenang,ya! Tinggal 1 chapter lagi, terus santai deh! ^_^ "<p>

Kero dan Ai-chan : "ENAK AJA! Menjadi CardCaptor gak semudah itu kali!"

Tomoyo : "Mereka benar, jika kau harus terus berjuang sehingga koleksi videoku bertambah. "

GUBRAK!

Li : "HARI GINI BUKAN SAATNYA BEGITU KALI! :O "

Mizuki sensei : "Benar. Setelah menangkap CLOW CARDS, salah satu dari kalian berdua akan menjadi masternya CLOW CARDS."

Tomoyo : "Kira-kira siapa ya yang menjadi masternya CLOW CARDS? Pasti Sakura-chan!"

Ai-chan : "Yang chapter selanjutnya udah mager bikin tau! Apalagi yang ini. Walaupun referensi udah ada tapi nulisnya buang tenaga. Soalnya aku nulis pake 11 jari tahu!"

Sakura : "Hoe, tapi jarimu ada 10. Kau bilangnya 11 jari."

Ai-chan : "Kau gak ngerti maksudku Sakura! TTOTT !"

Kero : "Daripada melihat Ai-chan. Lebih baik para pembaca terus baca dan review fanfic ini, ya!"


	7. EARTHY and FINAL JUDGEMENT

**PERINGATAN : INI ADALAH FANFICTION YANG TAK SESUAI EYD MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG TAK BAKU SEKALI, PENULISAN YANG SEDIKIT SALAH DAN FANFIC YANG GAK JELAS BANGET.**

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me!)

* * *

><p>Menurut Kero,ini ialah kartu EARTHY. Tanah mulai retak dan sebagian tanah membentuk bukit yang sangat tinggi. Sakura ingin melepaskan segel kuncinya tetap karena ada Yukito jadi Sakura biggung. Tetapi Li membuat Yukito pingsan sehingga Sakura bisa melakukan aksinya.<p>

Sakura berhasil menangkap CLOW CARD terakhir dengan bantuan WOOD(sori agak ke skip, biar cepet), Kero kembali ke bentuk semula, dan Tomoyo menyiapkan kostum. Tetapi Tomoyo tidak lupa memberi selamat kepada Li dan Sakura, karena telah mengoleksi CLOW CARDS. Tetapi Kero kelihatan tak senang. Sakurapun bertanya, "Li-kun, kau tahu siapa itu Yue?"

"Penjaga CLOW CARDS yang satu lagi," jawabnya menjelaskan. "Kerberos yang melambangkan matahari sedangkan Yue ialah juri yang melambangkan bulan, keduanya dibuat CLOW REED untuk menjaga CLOW CARDS."

"Yue akan menjuri yang seperti apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tak tahu... secara detail, tidak ada yang diketahui dari Yue dari buku sihir yang ditinggalkan Clow," jelas Li lagi dan dia bertanya, "Di dalam buku itu terdapat CLOW CARDS, kan?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

"Binatang emas di cover depannya itu iala Keberos dan bulan di cover belakang ialah Yue," kata Li menlanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tak ada bulan di cover belakangnya." kata Sakura yang membuat Li terkejut.

"Jadi.. seperti Kerberos, Yue telah diambil bentuk sesungguhnya," lanjut penjelasan Li.

Dengan terdiam Sakura dan Li menatap Mizuki-sensei, Kero, dan Yukito yang **masih** pingsan. Tomoyo mengingatkan Sakura untuk memberikan namanya di CLOW CARD tadi. Tapi menurut Kero, Sakura sudah selesai menyegel CLOW CARDS jika menulis namanya di kartu tersebut dan mempercayai Sakura akan bisa melakukan **sesuatu**. Semua terdiam, bahkan Mizuki -sensei membuat wajah yang tak yakin. "Ada apa?" tanya Li karena Sakura bengong saja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan menulis namaku sekarang." jawab Sakura.

"Karena Li dan Sakura mempunyai CLOW CARDS, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pemilik CLOW CARDS?" tanya Tomoyo sambil memvideokan mereka berdua.

"Kau akan tahu setelah 'DIA' muncul," jawab Kero dengan singkat.

* * *

><p>Setelah Sakura menulis namanya di kartu yang barusan ia tangkap, suasanapun berubah. Angin bertiup kencang, bulan dengan terangnya menyinari bumi,dan Yukito berubah menjadi Yue. Dengan <strong>shocknya<strong> Sakura tahu bahwa Yukito ialah bentuk penyamaran dari Yue. "Mari kita mulai, penilaian akhir. Tapi pertama..." kata Yue dan kata-kata tersebut membuat Sakura binggung.

Mizuki-sensei memegang buku Alice in Wonderland. Semua menjadi kacau seperti di chapter pertama fanfic ini(makannya aku gak mau POV bagian ini). Dan buku itu membuat semuanya masuk ke dunia Wonderland lagi.

OOOOO

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura setelah terbangun.

"Kita kembali ke dunia Wonderland." jawab Kero singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kita harus kembali ke dunia ini segala?" tanya Tomoyo kebinggungan.

"Benar, disini sudah tak ada CLOW CARDS lagi. Tapi kenapa..." kata Li yang juga ingin bertanya.

"Karena inilah tempat penilaian akhir." jawab Yue singkat dengan memotong pembicaraan Li. "Kebetulan kalian sudah terbangun. Kita mulai penilaian akhir sekarang."

Syaratnya bisa menjadi master CLOW CARDS/dipenilaian akhir, calon master CLOW CARDS harus melawan Yue. Pertama, Li yang melakukan penilaian akhir. Karena gagal, Sakuralah yang selanjutnya melakukan penilaian akhir. Karena Sakura merasa Yue dan Yukito adalah orang yang sama, Sakura tidak bisa menyerang Yue. Sakura hanya bisa lari. "Aku harus mengeluarkan kartu yang tidak menyakiti Yue," pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Karena itu Sakura mengeluarkan WOOD. Tetapi karena Yue menyerang kembali WOOD, maka Sakuralah yang dijerat oleh WOOD. Yue memberi tahu bahwa WOOD ialah kartu di bawah bulan. Karena itu WOOD tidak mempan oleh Yue. Ia juga menyatakan bahwa Sakura kalah. "Kau kalah, dan segel kartunya akan dilepaskan lagi. Dan bencana akan menimpa dunia ini." jelas Yue.

Suasana terdiam, dan Sakura bertanya, "Apa bencana yang akan menimpa dunia ini? Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Melupakan,"

"Eh?!"

"Jika calon master CLOW CARDS yang dipilih oleh Kerberos tak bisa melawan Yue, sang juri, kemudian setiap orang yang berhubungan dengan CLOW CARDS akan melupakan orang yang mereka cintai." kata Yue menjelaskan dengan panjang x lebarnya.

"CLOW CARDS sangat perduli kepada orang yang menyegel dan memberi namanya kepadanya. Jika mereka tidak cocok untuk menjadi master CLOW CARDS, akan melupakan perasaan kepada orang yang mereka perdulikan," jelas Kero juga.(sama-sama panjangxlebar)

Li, Tomoyo,dan Mizuki-sensei pun merasa sedih dan shock mendengar hal tersebut akan terjadi. "Semuanya akan melupakan orang yang sangat mereka cintai? Aku juga akan... meluapakannya...?" pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sambil memegang erat tongkatnya, Sakura ingin hal itu tak akan terjadi. Jadi dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi masih terlilit oleh WOOD. Yue merasa yang hanya bisa mengalahkannya hanyalah Clow Reed. Li sangat kesal karena Sakura kalah dari Yue. Yang lainnya hanya memandang dengan wajah tak senang.

Sakura mambayangkan rasanya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi padanya. Semua orang melupakan orang yang mereka cintai, semua orang yang menjahilinya menjadi baik, semua orang yang sangat perduli dengannya menjadi kehilangan keperdulian, bahkan teman baiknyapun juga akan.

* * *

><p>Suara bel milik Mizuki-sensei yang membuat Sakura tesadar. Yue pun terkejut karena Sakura dapat memantulkan sihirnya. Bel di tangan Mizuki-sensei menghilang karena bel itu sudah membuat Sakura mendapatkan kesempatan terakhir dalam penilaian akhir. "Melihat semua orang melupakan orang yang mereka cintai itu sangat menyedihkan. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku tahu <strong>pasti akan baik-baik saja<strong>," kata-kata tersebut membuat tongkat Sakura bersinar dan setelah melepaskan segel kuncinya, tongkatnya berubah menjadi tongkat bintang.

"Tongkatnya... berubah!?" kata Kero dengan binggung.

"Angin buatlah perangkap untuk orang itu, WINDY!" kata Sakura mengeluarkan kartu WINDY.

Karena kartu WINDY ialah kartu dibawah bulan, maka ia mengira kartu itu tak mempan. Tetapi yang diduganya malah sebaliknya. WINDY malah melaksanakan perintah Sakura. Sakura berkata kepada Yue, "Aku tak ingin menjadi mastermu, tapi hanya ingin menjadi temanmu."

Yue menyuruh Sakura menutup matanya dan mengumumkan bahwa Sakura lulus menjadi master CLOW CARDS. "Penilaianpun selesai. Aku, Yue, menyatakan bahwa Sakura sebagai master baru kita."

Sakura merasa seperti di tempat yang berbeda dan merasa berada di suatu tempat lain. Latar tempat itu seperti langit malam yang memiliki banyak bintang kecil bersinar. Disana Sakura bertemu dengan Clow Reed. Clow Reed memberi selamat atas kesuksesan Sakura. Memberi tahu bahwa tongkat yang berubah itu dibuat oleh Sakura dengan kekuatannya. Bukan kekuatan matahari ataupun bulan. Tapi kekuatan bintang yang berada dalam diri Sakura Kekuatan dari bintang yang terus bercahaya didalam Sakura. Clow berpesan kepada Sakura, "Jagalah kekuatan itu,"

Tomoyo dan Li menghampiri Sakura. Sakura menyatakan bahwa dia lulus menjadi master CLOW CARDS. YAY! Ternyata Toya yang mengintip Sakura,juga mnegetahui bahwa Sakura ialah master CLOW CARDS dan soal Yue, Kero dan sebagainya. Tentunya mereka kembali ke dunia nyata.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Sakura : "Yay! Kalau akhirnya aku sudah jadi master CLOW CARDS, berarti fanfic ini sudah selesai!"<p>

Kero : "Selamat Sakura!"(baru selesai kembali ke bentuk penyamarannya)

Ai : "Hush! Ngomong sembarangan. Ini masih belum berakhir! {fanfic ini jadi kagak jelas}"

Sakura : "Hoe!"(langsung pingsan)

Li : "Oi, kau tak apa-apa" (khawatirin Sakura)

Tomoyo : "Kalau masih berlanjut aku akan berusaha memvideokan dan membuat kostum untuk Sakura"

Kero : "Dan aku harus ikut divideokan!"

Ai : "Makasih sudah membaca. Baca terus lanjutannya. Jangan **lupa** review ya!" ;)


	8. Sakura card and back to Wonderland

**PERINGATAN : INI ADALAH FANFICTION YANG TAK SESUAI EYD MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG TAK BAKU SEKALI, PENULISAN YANG SEDIKIT SALAH DAN CERITA YANG GAK JELAS BANGET.**

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me!)

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK, setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, dan mulai masuk sekolah. Hal ini terjadi kemarin.<p>

Sejak Sakura menjadi master CLOW CARDS, Sakura dkk nyaris melupakan Wonderland. Mizuki-sensei, wali kelas Sakura, sedang belajar ke luar negeri di Inggris. Akhirnya Terada-sensei yang menggantikan Mizuki-sensei. Sakura dkk dikejutkan oleh murid baru dari Inggris bernama Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura merasa sudah pernah bertemu Eriol dan memiliki firasat aneh denganya. Walaupun mereka berteman baik.

Touya dan Yukito juga memiliki murid baru di kelasnya bernama Nakuru Akizuki, yang suka nempel sama Touya dan tidak menyukai Yukito. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat, padahal tadi cuaca sangat cerah. Sakura di rumah sendirian bersama Kero-chan karena Touya pergi untuk part-time job.

Ada lagi yang sangat dikejutkan Sakura dan Kero. Laci meja Sakura bersinar, Kero berkata, "Laci yang bersinar itu tempat ditaruhnya..."

"Bukunya CLOWCARDS!" ujar Sakura dan Kero bersamaan.

Setelah membuka laci tersebut, Kero menghilang, suasana di kamar berubah menjadi langit malam yang memiliki banyak bintang kecil bersinar. Sama seperti ketika Sakura bertemu Clow. Ketika Sakura mengambil bukunya, ternyata benar. Bukunya bersinar. sakura dapat mendengar suara Clow. "Aku yakin kalau aku akan membuatmu susah sekarang, tapi aku yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah suara Clow menghilag, semua kembali seperti semula. "Kero-chan, aku mendengarr suara Clow-san dari buku ini dan..."

"Suara Clow?!" Keropun langsung terkejut.

Mereka menyadari buku CLOW CARDSpun juga berubah. Tiba-tiba mereka langsung merasakan firasat Clow, padahal CLOW CARDS sudah ditangkap semua. Lalu menurut berita cuaca di TV kamar Sakura, katanya cuaca di Tomoeda akan cerah, padahal kenyataannya tidak. "Ternyata ini bukan hanya hujan biasa," Kero menduga.

Sakura memanggil Tomoyo, Tomoyo membawa kostum untuk Sakuran dan video atau handycam. Di langit terlihat ada semacam pusaran air. Dan pusaran air tersebut mengeluarkan semacam senapan air untuk menyerang Sakura dkk. Sakura meminta Kero untuk menolong Tomoyo. Dengan segera, Kero berubah ke bentuk aslinya dan menolong Tomoyo. senapan air itu mengejar Sakura. Sakura hendak menggunakan tongkatnya, "Kunci yang menyembunyikan kekuatan kegelapan. Tunjukan bentuk aslimu sebelum diriku. Aku, Sakura, memerintahkanmu dibawah kontrak kita. RELEASE"

Tetapi tongkatnya tak mau berubah. Air-air itu menyerang Sakura tetapi Kero langsung menghindari Sakura dari air-air tersebut. Sakura mencoba memberitahu Kero bahwa kuncinya tak mau berubah menjadi tongkat. Tetapi Kero berpikir, "Firasat ini, aku sangat yakin tapi ini tak mungkin... tapi..."

Tomoyo menghampiri Sakura agar mengetahui Sakura baik-baik saja. Kero meminta Sakura untuk mengundang Yukito ke rumah Sakura. Karena Kero ingin membicarakan Yue tentang hal ini.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END, di rumah Sakura, (sekarang di besoknya pada malam hari). Sakura POV<p>

Ya, jadi karena itulah Yukito-san disini. Kakak meniggalkan kami sendirian di rumah. Kero-chan langsung berbicara dengan Yue. Dalam sekejap Yukito langsung berubah menjadi Yue. Saat menyeduh teh akupun kaget melihat Yue. Aku mengajak mereka untuk minum teh di kamarku, jadi jika ayah pulang...aku tak perlu menyembunyikan mereka. Aku meninggalkan kamar karena Kero-chan minta menambah teh, lalu aku kembali ke dapur untuk mengisi poci teh. Ketika kembali ke kamar Kero-chan berubah menjadi bentuk aslinya/Kero-chan yang besar. Akupun sangat kaget.

Di taman penguin, aku, Kero, Yue dan Tomoyo(memvideokanku dan membawa kostum) juga terkena masalah yang sama seperti kemarin. Entah kenapa, aku masih berpikir, kalau kuncinya tak mau berubah menjadi tongkat. Tapi kali ini kami malah terlilit di pusaran air yang ada di langit. Tetapi kuncinya bersinar dan terdengar suara Clow-san. _"Di tongkat itu memiliki kekuatan baru. Bukan matahari atau bulan, tetapi kekuatan bintang untukmu."_

"Kekuatan... bintang...?" pikirku dan aku mencoba melepaskan kuncinya. "Kunci yang menyembunyikan kekuatan bintang! Tunjukan bentuk aslimu sebelum diriku. Aku, Sakura, memerintahkanmu dibawah kontrak kita. RELEASE!"

Kali ini kuncinya menjadi tongkat dan aku terlepas dari pusaran air itu. Aku mencoba menggunakan FIRERY tetapi gagal. Aku berpikir, Bagaimana ini?! Kuncinya menjadi tongkat, tetapi bagaimana cara menolong yang lainnya?! Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Lalu aku menyadari, karena tongkatnya baru berarti kartunya juga. Aku meminta kartu untuk memberikanku kekuatan. "Kartu yang dibuat oleh Clow, tinggalkan bentuk lamamu dan lahir kembali! Atas nama master barumu, Sakura!"

Kartunya berubah, dan aku menyelamatkan semuanya. Manteranya berbeda, mungkin karena tongkat bintang. Aku mengingat cara mantera yang kusebutkan tadi. Tak lama, akupun merasa mengantuk jadi langsung tertidur.

Back to Normal POV

* * *

><p>Yue menangkap Sakura yang mulai pingsantertidur. Tomoyo dan Kero khawatir dengan Sakura. Setelah mengetahui Sakura hanya tidur. Merekapun lega karena Sakura tak apa-apa. Yue melihat bulan di langit dan firasat orang itu. "Ada apa Yue?" tanya Kero.

"Tak ada apa-apa," jawab Yue menggeleng.

Firasat tersebut ialah 3 orang misterius membicarakan Sakura. "Lumayan juga.."komentar seseorang di sebelah kanan.

"Membuat kartu dari CLOW CARDS. Tak ada kurangnya dia," ujar seseorang di sebelah kiri.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana ini?" kata seseorang yang ditengah dan menggunakan sihir melalui tongkat yang dipegangnya.

(spoiler, orang itu dari kanan: Ruby Moon, Eriol, Spinel. Dan buku yang dimaksud di bawah ini ialah buku Alice in wonderland.)

Ia melempar sebuah buku ke atas. Tongkatnya bersinar dan buku tersebut terbuka, angin topan datang seperti menghisap orang-orang di Tomoeda. Tomoyo menjerit(karena dihisap topan), Kero menolong tetapi juga terhisap topan. Akhirnya semuanya terhisap topan itu dan membawa mereka ke Wonderland. "Ini dimana?" tanya Tomoyo yang beranjak bangun.

* * *

><p>"Kita kembali kesini, Wonderland." balas Kero.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa dia masih tertidur," balas Yue yang membuat Tomoyo lega.

Kero kembali ke bentuk penyamarannya/ke Kero kecil dan memeriksa buku CLOW CARD yang berubah yang secara tiba-tiba ada di tangan Sakura. Anehnya, Sakura tak membawa buku itu dan tiba-tiba ada di tangan Sakura. Ketika Kero membuka bukuya, melihat kartu FIRERY dan menyadari bahwa kartunya berbeda. "Tomoyo, lagipula kan Sakura lagi tertidur. Kamu punya tempat untuk tidur seperti mansion atau hotel agar Sakura bisa tidur kaena dia menggunakan sihir yang banyak sampai capek ketiduran. Lagipula di dunia nyata maupun di Woderland kamu kan kaya," Tomoyo tentunya mengabaikan pertanyaan Kero karena lagi memvideokan Sakura. "Dengarkan pertanyaanku!"

"Tak apa-apa, kebetulan aku punya mansion sendiri disana." jawab Tomoyo menunjuk ke kota kecil dekat sana. "Dan tentunya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan mansion yang dekat pantai seperti yang sebelumnya kalian kunjungi. Tapi mansion yang lain,"

"Kamu tuh sekaya apa, sih?" pikir Kero. "Di dunia manapun kok kamu kaya banget. Lalu sepertinya setelah kembali ke dunia nyata pertama kalinya, semua orang di Tomoeda bilang bermimpi ke Wonderland. Tetapi sebenarnya mereka benar-benar ke Wonderland. Mereka juga mengingat kehidupan mereka selama di Wonderland seperti orang normal saja. Waktu pertama kali kesana bersama Sakura, Tomoyo memiliki nama yang berbeda. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Eh, Tomoyo." panggil Kero. Lalu bertanya, "Waktu pertama kali kesini kenapa namamu ialah White?"

"Entahlah, aku terbangun di dunia Wonderland seperti putri kerajaan protasgonis dan para pelayan memanggilku Putri White atau Nona White. Aku sedikit binggung waktu itu," jawab Tomoyo.

"Lalu kenapa kau melontarkan nama White waktu itu!?" tanya Kero lagi.

"Karena kan waktu itu aku belum tahu apa-apa. Kukira ini hanyalah mimpi indah, sehingga aku tak mau terbangun, dan memvideokan Sakura hanya mimpi, ternyata tidak. Ini membuatku menjadi gadis yang sangat bahagia," balas Tomoyo.

-_-', Kero langsung beranggapan untuk memvideokannya juga dan nyaris lupa tentang Sakura yang tertidur. Akhirnya mereka beristirahat di mansion 2 Tomoyo di Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Besok paginya, Sakura masih tertidur. Tak mau terbangun. Kero juga menyarankan agar Yue tak menjadi Yukito. Biar Yukito di Wonderland tak binggung. Paginya Tomoyo sempat sedikit jalan-jalan pagi (Kero dan Yue lagi jaga mansion dan Sakura)dan bertemu seseorang yang dia sangat ketahui. "Li-kun!" panggil Tomoyo.<p>

"Daijouji! Kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya.

Tomoyo menceritakan hal yang terjadi dan membujuk Li untuk menjenguk Sakura karena Sakura sedang kecapekan. Juga ingin membahas kejadian kemarin dengan Kero dan Sakura. Walau Li sedikit tak mau, ya, apa boleh buat.

Sore hari jam 3, Sakura bangun tidur dan merasa itu tidur yang sangat nyenyak. Kero tak lupa bilang tempat mereka berada sekarang dan waktu disini sekarang. "Hoe! Sudah jam 3 sore!" kaget Sakura melihat jam di kamar itu.

"Aku pulang!" Tomoyo baru kembali dan membawa Li kesini. Sakura langsung kembali ke kamar dan ganti baju(baju yang dipakai saat di Wonderland).

Sakura dan Kero menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Kesimpulannya, Sakura kecapekan dan gampang mengantuk karena mengubah kartu menjadi Sakura Card yang dapat menggunakan sihir yng banyak. Kero langsung menyatakan bahwa mereka harus meneruskan petualang mereka di Wonderland untuk mengubah CLOW CARDS menjadi Sakura Cards. Tentunya Tomoyo ingin terus memvideokan Sakura dan membuat kostum. Tomoyo tak lupa memberikan handphone untuk Sakura, Li dan Tomoyo sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu tetapi mereka lagi tak ada di sekitar. Sakura dkk meneruskan petualangannya.

To be continu...

"Ah, aku lupa membawa buku Sakura Cardnya." kata Sakura.

"Gimana, sih!? Kalau misalnya nggak ada CLOW CARDS gimana caranya kmu mengubahnya menjadi Sakura Cards," ujar Kero dan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengambil buku Sakura Cards di mansion Tomoyo.

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE : Jangan lupa review dan baca terus. Kuminta, kalau bisa sekalian kasih tahu kesalahanku dalam menulis. Aku kurang bagus dalam bahasa. Apalagi bahasa Indonesia.<strong>


	9. RETURN and meet Clow

**PERINGATAN : INI ADALAH FANFICTION YANG TAK SESUAI EYD MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG TAK BAKU SEKALI, PENULISAN YANG SEDIKIT SALAH DAN CERITA YANG GAK JELAS BANGET.**

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me!)

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan setelah Sakura menjadi Master CLOW CARD, dan kembali ke dunia Wonderland. Disana dia masih berpetualang untuk mengubah CLOW CARDS menjadi Sakura Cards.<p>

Kejadian dimulai disaat malam hari dekat mansion Tomoyo di Wonderland(kali ini yang ditempat yang bermusim dingin). Sakura merasakan firasat Clow. Disana ada para boneka salju yang menyerang Sakura dkk. Kero(yang besar) tidak bisa bergerak karena di jebak oleh salju yang diserang oleh para boneka salju. Tomoyo yang sedang memvideokan Sakura sedangkan Syaoran dan Yue membantu Sakura yang menangani para boneka salju. Eriol, Ruby Moon(Nakuru) dan Spinel Sun(Suppie) melihat perkembangan kekuatan Sakura di atap mansion Tomoyo.

Para boneka salju menyerang Sakura dan Sakurapun marah dengan para boneka salju lalu Sakura menggunakan kartunya untuk beraksi dengan para boneka salju itu. "Kartu yang dibuat oleh Clow, tinggalkanlah bentuk lamamu dan lahirlah kembali! Atas nama master barumu, Sakura!"

"SNOW!"

Kartu SNOW yang mulanya CLOW CARD berubah menjadi SAKURA CARD. Lalu Sakura memerintahkan kartu SNOW. "Salju, kuburlah para boneka salju itu!"

Kartu SNOW menngeluarkan badai salju untuk menghancurkan para boneka salju tersebut. Setelah itu semuanya berkumpul. "Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura memanggil teman-temannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi aku sangat kecewa kalau aku tak bisa membuatmu memakai kostum yang kubuat untukmu, Sakura. Aku meginginkanmu memakainya di kejadian aneh selanjutnya!" ujar Tomoyo, lalu Tomoyo memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

"Um... jika nanti banyak kejadian aneh, aku akan kena masalah..." balas Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa. Jika kau yang memakainya, Sakura-chan!" balas Tomoyo kembali.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau terlihat berat dalam semua situasi ini dan harus mengubah katu-kartu menjadi Sakura Card. Mungkin kamu akan menjadi ahli sihir yang lebih kuat dari Clow, Sakura?" kata Kero, Sakura langsung malu karena pujian Kero. "Hei, kau berpikir begitu juga, kan... _koozu_(artinya bocah, maksudnya Syaoran)?"

"I...iya..." balas Syaoran, melihat kearah lain.

"Tidak, dia masih memiliki jalan yang ditempuh. Masih sedikit lagi sebelum dia menyusul Clow." ujar Yue.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengucapkan hal yang berat," balas Kero kepada Yue.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." balas Yue kembali dengan dingin.

Sakura memegang tongkat bintangnya yang mengingatkannya kepada Clow Reed. Lalu mereka kembali tidur. Tentunya Kero(besar) dan Yue harus berubah wujud kembali menjadi Kero(kecil) dan Yukito(dijelaskan oleh Sakura dkk setiap kali terjadi sesuatu karena Yukito tak ingat apa-apa soal Yue). Saat tidur, Sakura masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, karena tak bisa tidur. "Ada apa, kamu tak bisa tidur?" tanya Kero yang bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Ya..." Jawab Sakura, lalu mulai bertanya. "Kero... Clow-san orangnya seperti apa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Kero kembali.

"Karena ada sesuatu dalam pikiranku...Kau tahu, Kero... yang tadi kalian katakan barusan. Tentang kekuatanku sekarang. Aku akan baik-baik saja apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, Yue bilang aku masih memiliki jalan... yang.. ditempuh... jadi..."

Kero langsung memotong pembicaraan Sakura, "Tapi pasti ada alasan yang berbeda kenapa Yue berpikir masih memiliki Clow,"

"Kero, kamu tak ingat tentang ingatanmu ketika bersama Clow-san?"

"Benar, memang aku tak bisa melupakan mereka. Tapi, pasti ada sesuatu di masa lalu ketika aku dan Yue di Wonderland juga di dunia nyata. Sekarang, Sakura ialah master kami." jawab Kero.

"Tapi aku masih belum kekuatanku belum sekuat Clow-san dan jika suatu hal terjadi, aku baru hampir mendapatkan... karena dia ialah Clow-san. Aku tidak berpikir hal ini bisa terjadi. Makanya aku berpikir kalau aku layak menjadi master yang baru." kata Sakura.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" tanya Kero, langsung mengatakan kepada Sakura, "Tentu saja akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi..."

"Clow adalah Clow dan kamu adalah kamu, Sakura. Tak ada gunanya membedakan orang, dan tak ada yang bisa dibeda-bedakan." ujar Kero yang mencoba menghibur Sakura. "Ayolah, berhenti memikirkan hal seperti itu, dan tidurlah."

"Ya..."

Kero langsung menyelimuti Sakura dan Sakura mulai tertidur. Kero melihat salju yang turun melalui jendela yang berada di kamar Sakura. Dia melihat salju di jendela dan berpendapat, "Salju turun dengan lebat... seperti di hari itu,"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kero, Sakura ikut dalam pembicaraan ini. Keropun bertanya, "Apa, kau mendengarkanku?"

Sakura menjawab, "Ya..." sambil mengangguk.

"Dulu kami sering ke Wonderland dari pada di dunia nyata. Karena takutnya orang lain dapat melihat kami. Aku ingat ketika Clow meninggal. Disaat salju turun dengan lebatnya seperti hari ini. Dia mengajak kami ke Wonderland. Tanpa meninggalkan tanda apapun dan tiba-tiba dia bilang bahwa waktunya di dunia ini tentunya di Wonderland juga, sudah berakhir,jadi itulah perpisahan kami setelah hari itu. Dia orang yang egois sampai pada akhirnya. Aku merasa dia masih hidup dan dia akan datang untuk mengolok-olok kami," Kero banyak menjelaskan sampai Sakura sedikit terkejut. "Ada apa Sakura? Matamu terbuka lebar..."

"Cerita barusan... mungkin Clow-san masih hidup... apa mungkin...?"

"Bercanda, bercanda... Yue dan aku melihat Clow meninggal. Mana mungkin dia masih hidup," balas Kero.

"Tetapi, kenapa aku merasakan firasat Clow-san setiap saat hal aneh terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya... itu karena..." balas Kero sambil berpikir dan mengetakan, "Mungkin Clow melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia meninggal?"

Sakura mulai berpikir, pikarannya cerah dan langsung mengatakan, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya!"

"Menemui siapa?" tanya Kero, heran.

"Dengan Clow-san."

* * *

><p>Besoknya, pagi hari di taman mansion Tomoyo, saat mereka berkumpul setelah sarapan. Sakura menceritakan bahwa ia ingin bertemu Clow dengan menggunakan kartu RETURN. Hal ini tentunya mengejutkan Syaoran dan Tomoyo. Menurut Sakura, jika dia ke masa lalu, dan jika dia mengetahui sesuatu dari Clow, untuk mengetahui yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. "Tetapi kartu RETURN mengeluarkan banyak kekuatan darimu! Kalau misalnya hal itu terjadi kau akan..." kata Syaoran.<p>

"Kero-chan bilang jika aku menggunakan kekuatan pohon Sakura di kuil Himine pasti akan bisa," ujar Sakura. "Kalau di Tomoeda nama kuilnya Tsukimine, kalau di Wonderland nama kuilnya Himine."

"Tapi itu berbaha..." Syaoran lagsung berhenti mengatakan itu dan melihat arah lain(karena sangat khawatir sama Sakura).

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Syaoran.

Eriol menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga(entah dari mana dia datang). Sorenya, Sakura dkk berdiri depan pohon di kuil Himine. Tentunya Sakura sudah memakai kostum yang Tomoyo siapkan dan Syaoran sudah memakai kostumnya yang biasanya. Sakura menggunakan kartu RETURN dan kartunya berubah menjadi Sakura Card. Pohon Sakura di kuil Himine bermekaran. "Aku pergi dulu, ya." kata Sakura.

Melihat Syaoran tak semangat karena khawatir dengan Sakura. Mereka mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka dan membuat janji bahwa Sakura akan kembali. Lalu Sakura meletakan tangannya di batang pohon. "Tolonglah, bawakan aku ke waktu sebelum Clow-san meniggal."

Sambil memikirkan Clow, angin bertiup kencang, bunga sakura berguguran, dan sepertinya Sakura sampai di masa lalu.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

Sesampai di masa lalu, aku sampai di sebuah taman di dunia nyata. Aku berjalan-jalan sekitar sini, bersembunyi belakang tembok di taman itu. Lalu aku melihat Kero bersama Yue yang baru datang, sedang menantikan pohon Sakura yang belum mekar. "Mereka kira-kira sedang apa ya?" gumamku.

"Mereka menunggu," jawab seseorang di di belakangku ialah Clow-san. Clow-san memasuki taman di mana Kero danYue berada.

"Anu... Clow-san... aku..."

Aku baru berbicara beberapa kata, tetapi Clow-san memutuskan pembiacaraanku, memintaku untuk diam dan menggunakan kartu FLOWER agar bunga sakura itu mekar. Melihat bunga bermekaran, Kero dan Yue sudah menduga bahwa yang melakukan itu ialah Clow-san. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Karena aku capek-capek ke Woderland untuk melihat bunga sakura yang mekar, bukan berarti aku memintamu untuk melakukan itu." ujar Kero, menghadap belakang karena kedatangan Clow-san.

Entah kenapa kelihatannya Kero dan Yue terlihat senang bersama Clow-san. Tiba-tiba aku tertidur. Aku menemukan diriku tidur di samping Kero dan menggunakan badannya Kero sebagai bantal, sedangkan Yue tertidur di dekat pohon. "Apakah kau tertidur pulas?" tanya seseorang.

Ternyata yang betanya itu adalah Clow-san, yang sedang membaca buku. "Clow-san! Anu... aku..."

Clow-san memotong pembicaraanku dengan menaruhnya di mulutnya yang berarti Clow-san memintaku agar tidak berisik. Kalau tidak nanti Kero dan Yue akan terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ini tempat yang sejuk. Cocok untuk tidur siang,"

"Anu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada anda Clow-san. Anu..."

"Kau datang dari masa depan, bukan?" ujarnya Clow-san memotong pembicaraanku.

"Ya," balasku.

"Dan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku?" tanya Clow-san.

"Anu, hal aneh... hal aneh terjadi di sekitarku. Dan setiap kali itu terjadi, aku merasakan firasat anda, Clow-san. Jadi kupikir, anda melakukan sesuatu tentang itu," jawabku.

"Jika kukatakan kalau aku melakukan sesuatu, mungkin memang aku melakukannya dan jika aku tak melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak melakukannya," balas Clow-san.

"Apa itu maksudnya?" tanyaku kembali.

Tiba-tiba Kero mengigau dan membuatku kaget, "Clow, sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan kartu BUBBLE. Hentikan, itu menggelitikku."

Aku bilang pada Clow-san, "Kalian sangat akrab..."

Angin betiup dengan sejuknya, lalu aku melanjutkan perkataanku barusan. "Aku agak iri,"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukannya kamu menyayangi mereka?" tanya Clow-san.

"Aku sayang sekali kepada Kero-chan, Yue-san dan para kartu. Tapi... tapi... aku tetap saja bukan Clow-san." jawabku.

Clow-san mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat. Aku memintanya untuk tunggu sebentar, tetapi menurutnya musim panas segera berakhir. Suasana dan tempatpun berubah, tiba-tiba sudah musim gugur. Clow-san dan aku di tempat dimana banyak pohon yang daunnya sudah berguguran. Akupun mengejar Clow-san. Lalu aku berlari untuk mencari Clow-san.

* * *

><p>Suasana dan tempatpun berubah kembali. Aku seperti di dalam rumah seseorang. Kulihat ada pintu ruangan lain di sana yang sedang terbuka sedikit. Lalu aku mengintip dan melihat Clow-san, Yue-san dan Kero-chan sedang berbicara. Saat kulihat jendela,ternyata di luar salju turun dengan lebat. Lho, kursi yang Clow-san duduki, mirip seperti yang berada di rumah Eriol. Aku sempat ke rumahnya, sih. Sebelum kembali ke Wonderland dan juga sebelum mengubah FIRERY.<p>

Kudengar, Clow-san ingin menjelaskan sesuatu di dunia Wonderland dengan mereka berdua. Kemudian beliau membuka buku Alice in Wonderland dan angin berhembus kencang. Sepertinya kita sudah memasuki dunia Wonderland. Tetapi, kayaknya latarnya gak berubah. Latarnya masih sama seperti sebelum kita memasuki dunia Wonderland.

"Jelaskan padaku, Clow. Apa maksudnya ini?!" kata Yue-san dengan nada yang seperti... marah(?).

"Itu berarti seperti yang tadi kukatakan, Yue. Aku akan meninggalkan dunia hari ini." balas Clow-san.

"Itu adalah candaan yang tidak sangat lucu," ujar Kero-chan.

"Sayang sekali, ini bukan bercanda," balas Clow-san kembali.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Yue, masih memiliki nada yang sama seperti tadi.

"Jangka hidupku sudah berakhir." jawab Clow-san.

"Jangka hidup," ujar Yue-san agak kebinggungan.

"Kau berputar pikiran, tapi Clow Reed ialah ahli sihir yang terbaik di dunia ini! Kami, semua yang diciptakan olehmu, mengetahui kau yang terbaik!" kata Kero-chan.

"Walaupun begitu, semua sama-sama akan berakhir untuk semua mahluk hidup. Karena itu aku harus bersiap-siap untuk itu." balas Clow-san.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Persiapan untuk orang yang akan menjadi master barumu setelah aku meninggal dunia." balas Clow-san.

"Aku tidak mau master yang lain," kata Yue-san membuang muka.

"Lalu, kau harus memilih, jika orang itu cocok sebagai master atau tidak." kata Clow-san.

"Tidak ada master yang cocok!" jawab Yue-san.

"Kurasa itu tidak adil kalau Yue saja yang memilih. Kerberos menentukan calon yang akan menjadi master." ujar Clow-san kembali.

"Kau serius?" tanya Kero-chan.

"Yue, Kerberos dan Clow Cards adalah mahluk yang kuciptakan dengan kekuatan dan hatiku. Karena itu, aku ingin mareka menghabisi hidup mereka dengan bahagia dibawah master baru setelah aku meniggal. Itulah permintaan terakhirku." jawab Clow-san.

* * *

><p>End Sakura POV, back to normal POV.<p>

Lalu suasana dan tempatpun berubah lagi. Di tempat dimana Sakura melihat langit malam dan bintang kecil bersinar(di tempat dia bertemu Clow di chapter 7). Clow datang dari belakang Sakura dan mengatakan,"Seperti musim yang terus berlanjut tanpa henti, orang meninggal dan berubah. Itulah bagaimana semua kehidupan di dunia ini harus bertindak."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kero-chan dan Yue-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena itu aku mendapatmu sebagai master baru mereka. Aku sangat bahagia kaulah masternya," jawab Clow.

"Tapi aku..."

"Tidak, jika itu ialah dirimu, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja." ujar Clow. " Tolong jaga mereka untukku. Bisakah Sakura?"

"Aku tak bisa... karena aku tak bisa menjadi seperti anda, Clow-san! Aku sayang Kero-chan dan Yue-san, tetapi kasih sayangnya pada mereka tidak hilang menghadapi Clow-san." balas Sakura, dia pun mulai menangis. "Tapi tetap saja... aku bukan anda Clow-san..."

"Itu hanya yang diharapkan. Kamu adalah kamu, dan bukan berarti kamu bukanlah kamu. Karena itu kamu harus tinggal di waktumu untuk sepernuhnya," kata Clow mencoba menghibur Sakura.

"Waktuku?"

"Kamu tidak bisa mengubah atau menghapus masa lalu. Tapi masa depan selalu di depanmu,"

Latarpun berubah di tempat Kero menunggu bunga Sakura mekar tadi. Tetapi di tempat ini hanya ada Clow dan Sakura. Banyak salju yang menutupi tanah. Karena sekarang musim semi, bungapun bermekaran. Kupu-kupu beterbangan di depan Sakura. Pohon sakura di depan Sakura bermekaran. Clow entah kamana pergi. Sakurapun kembali ke masa semula.

* * *

><p>"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Syaoran.<p>

"Kau tak terluka kan?" tanya Tomoyo.

"Ya," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua temannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Kero.

Sakura baru sadar sesuatu dan membuat Kero bertanya, "Kau tidak bertemu Clow?"

"Tidak, aku bertemu dengannya." balas Sakura, menggeleng kepalanya. "Tapi aku tak bisa bertanya kepadanya tentang maksudnya hal yang terjadi,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau kembali?!" tanya Kero.

"Tunggu... tapi kenapa Clow-san dan yang lainya ada di rumah Eriol?" tanya Sakura, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kero.

"Eriol? Maksudmu temann sekelasmu, Sakura?" tanya Kero lagi.

Sakura menjawab 'Ya' sambil mengangguk. Tapi menurut Kero, "Tidak mungkin. Clow mati di... tunggu, dimana ya?"

"Kau tak ingat?" tanya Tomoyo ke Kero.

"Kelihatannya ingatanku sekitar situ..."

"Yue juga pergi ke rumah Eriol. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Waktu Clow-san menceritakan tentang kematiannya di dunia Wonderland tetapi latarnya masih seperti masih di rumah Eriol," kata Sakura memotong balasan Kero.

Syaoran berpikir sebentar dan mengatakan, "Ingatan mereka sudah dihapus?!"

"Tapi, siapa...?"

"Itu salah Clow Reed," terdengar suara seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

Ternyata itu ialah Eriol, dia berdiri di atas gerbang kuil Himine. "Eriol!?" kata Sakura, memanggil Eriol, agak terkejut.

"Apa yang..."

"Namaku di hidup sekarang adalah Eriol. Di kehidupan laluku, namaku adalh Clow Reed," Eriol menjelaskan dan memotong pembicaraan Syaoran barusan.

Sakura sangat terkejut sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Sakura : Hoeeee! Aku beneran ketemu Eriol yang alias Clow-san! Apalagi sekarang!<p>

Rai : Emang apa bedanya, sih? Sama Eriol yang biasanya.

Sakura : Apalagi menghadapinya setelah ini, hoe... kalau aku gagal gimana?!

Rai : Hush, jangan bilang gitu dan jangan terlalu membocorkan chapter selanjutnya! Kalau kamu bocorin terlalu banyak namanya bukan preview.

Tomoyo : Kurasa itu preview yang bagus, Sakura.

Sakura : Makasih Tomoyo.

Rai : *GUBRAK*

Tomoyo : Dan aku nggak akan lupa memideokan Sakura. Ohohohohoho

Rai dan Sakura : *GUBRAK*

Syaoran : Bertahanlah Sakura.

Kero : Hei, kamu authornya bukan, sih? Sekarang bukan saatnya begini.

Tomoyo : Jangan lupa review dan baca terus. Ohohohoho... pasti aku akan memvideokan Sakura.

Kero : Aku juga di videokan, donk...

Rai : Kalian berdua sudah cukup. Pokoknya jangan lupa review dan baca terus. Kuminta, kalau bisa sekalian kasih tahu kesalahanku dalam menulis. Aku kurang bagus dalam bahasa. Apalagi bahasa Indonesia.

Syaoran : Kamu tuh orang Indonesia bukan, sih?

Rai : Aku beneran orang Indonesia tahu enak saja!

Eriol : Kalau begitu pakai bahasa Inggris, aja. Bisakan?

Rai : Kok tiba-tiba sih. Sebenarnya, karena kebiasaan ngomong bahasa Inggris kecepatan, jadinya agak jelek.

Syaoran : Jadi kamu bisa bahasa apa sih?!

Eriol : Tak apa-apa. Coba saja pakai bahasa Inggris.

Rai : Nggak mau...

Sakura : *langsung bangun. Cuekin yang lainnya* Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Tambahan Author note : Nama kuil Himine ialah kudapatkan dari kebalikan Tsukimine. Tsuki berarti bulan, Hi berarti matahari yang melambangkan YueNakuru dan Kero/Suppie. Kenapa aku tak memberi nama Hoshimine yang melambangkan Sakura? Entahlah, aku lebih suka matahari yang berpasangan dengan bulan, sebagai matahari yang menggambarkan siang hari dan bulan yang menggambarkan malam hari.**


	10. All Clow cards change to Sakura Cards

**PERINGATAN : INI ADALAH FANFICTION YANG TAK SESUAI EYD MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG TAK BAKU SEKALI, PENULISAN YANG SEDIKIT SALAH DAN CERITA YANG GAK JELAS BANGET.**

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me!)

* * *

><p>"Namaku di hidup sekarang adalah Eriol. Di kehidupan laluku, namaku adalh Clow Reed," Eriol menjelaskan.<p>

Sakura dkk sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. "Clow seharusnya sudah mati! Yue dan aku ada disana ketika dia meninggal!" kata Kero yang hampir tak percaya.

"Tapi dia adalah Clow," ujar seseorang dan dia menunjukan diriya.

"Suppie! Kau..."

Pembicaraan Kero diputus oleh kehadiran orang lain. "Satu-satunya! Kan?" kata Nakuru yang baru saja hadir.

"Akizuki-san. Kenapa?" ujar Sakura dan mereka terkejut.

Eriol memegang kuncinya dan mengubahnya menjadi tongkat yang sama dengan punyanya Clow. "Kunci yang menyembunyikan kekuatan kegelapan! Tunjukan bentuk aslimu sebelum diriku. Aku, Eriol, memerintahkanmu dibawah kontrak kita. RELEASE"

Sementara Eriol melepaskan kuncinya, Nakuru dan Suppie melayang. Lalu mereka berubah ke bentuk aslinya. Menjadi Ruby Moon dan Spinel Sun, serta berdiri di samping Eriol(maksudnya beridiri di gerbang kuil). Melihat hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Sakura dan kawan-kawannya sangat terkejut.

* * *

><p>"Seperti yng kulihat di mimpi... dan tongkat itu seperti yang pak Clow..."<p>

Kero memutus pembicaraan Sakura dan juga ikut berkomentar. "Ya, itu tongkat yang Clow gunakan." Komentar Kero.

"Berarti, Hiiragizawa benar-benar reinkarnasi dari Clow Reed?!" kata Syaoran.

"Ka..kalau itu benar, kenapa dia harus membuat masalah kepada Sakura!?" tanya Kero kepada Eriol.

"Kau nanti akan tahu, Kerberos." jawab Eriol sambi tersenyum, dan senyuman itu mengigatkan Kero tentang Clow.

"Clow!"

"Ayo kita mulai!" kata Eriol.

Lalu Eriol mengunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk menghilangkan bulan dan matahari. Tomoyopun pingsan tanpa alasan. Sementara itu, Touya dan Yue sedang ke arah menemui Sakura dkk. Tetapi Touya juga pingsan seperti halnya Tomoyo. "Ada apa?" tanya Yue menghampiri Touya. "Kekuatan ini... Clow."

Tak hanya Tomoyo dan Touya. Semua orang di Wonderland(yang asalnya dari Tomoeda tapi karena mereka dihisap sama angin topan semua orang Wonderland ialah penduduk di Tomoeda. Dan selama ini waktu di dunia sebenarnya berhenti) juga pingsan. Syaoran nyaris pingsan karena kekuatan sihirnya tak sekuat Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Syaoran kepada Eriol.<p>

"Dunia ini di selimuti oleh kegelapan. Begitu juga di Tomoeda. Semua orang di Tomoeda yang di Wonderland tertidur," balas Eriol.

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" tanya Sakura kepada Eriol.

Eriol mengeluarkan senyuman jahatnya dan membalas, "Aku ingin kalian semua tertidur. Kau sudah bertambah kuat."

Sakura tampak binggung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Eriol. "Jika kegelapan ini tidak disingkirkan sebelum pagi, semua orang di Tomoeda/ Wonderland akan terus tertidur." ujar Eriol menjelaskan.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan tertidur?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Selamanya," tentunya jawaban tersebut membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Bagaimana caranya aku membangunkan orang-orang?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalau di cerita Alice in Wonderland , kau harus mengalahkan naga. Tapi untukmu,kau harus menghancurkan kekuatanku, kau harus menggunakan sihirmu untuk menghancurkan kegelapan ini." balas Eriol.

"Apa-apaan itu!?" ujar Kero menentang Clow.

"Tak mungkin..."

"Kalau kita beridiri disini, walaupun ini di Wonderland, waktu tetap berjalan, Sakura." kata Eriol.

Kero makin kesal dengan Eriol dan Sakura hampir tak percaya. "Tapi... mengunakan sihir melawan Eriol-kun..."

"Jika Sakura-san merasa sanggup melakukannya. Aku akan bermain sedikit," ujar Eriol.

Spinel langsung terbang dan meluncurkan sinar sorotan untuk menyerang Sakura dkk. Tetapi Kero menghalangi serangan dengan berubah ke bentuk aslinya serta menggunakan sayapnya melindungi Sakura. Spinel menyerang Kero lagi. Tetapi Kero mengahalangi serangan Spinel dengan serangan apinya Kero. Kero dan Spinel terbang. "Tidak buruk, tapi." komentar Spinel.

Eriol menggunakan sihirnya untuk memperkuat serangan Spinel. Ketika Kero dan Spinel saling menyerang, serangan Spinel lenih kuat sehingga Kero tak bisa menghalangi serangan dan terkena serangan Spinel. Keropun terjatuh. "Sialan," kata Kero yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kekuatannya dengan kekuatan masternya sangat berbeda, ya." tanggapan Ruby Moon.

Spinel menyerang Sakura dkk, tetapi dia dilindungi oleh Yue yang baru datang. Yue juga membawa Touya. Sakura binggung kalau Touya juga tertidur dan menaruhnya di dekat pohon. Menurut Yue karena Yue mengambil kekuatan Touya,makanya Touya tertidur. Yue menghadap Eriol, "Clow..."

"Ini kedua kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, Yue." ujar Eriol sambil tersenyum.

"Ada satu kali dimana aku dipaksa menjadi Yukito dengan melawan dengan keinginanku, kau kah yang melakukannya Clow?" tanya Yue.

"Waktu itu aku bisa gawat jika kau menemukan hal ini, Yue." balas Eriol.

"Kalau kau akan berinkarnasi, kenapa kau membuat kami memilih master baru?" tanya Yue lagi.

"Jika Yue disini, tentu saja aku jadi lawannya!" ujar Ruby Moon, Yue bersiap-siap melawan dan Eriol menambah kekuatan Ruby Moon.

Ruby Moon yang pertama menyerang dengan batu-batu merah. Tetapi Yue berhasil menghindari serangan Ruby Moon. Seperti pertarungan Spinel dan Kero, mereka melakukan pertarungan mereka di udara. Ruby Moon menyerang menggunakan tangannya, tetapi dia juga sangat cepat. "Padahal kau menerima kekuatan Touya. Kurasa inilah perbedaan kekuatan master," komentar Ruby Moon.

"Ini bukan salah Sakura! Kita hanya agak kelepasan!" balas Kero membela Sakura, mencoba berdiri dan terbang di samping Yue. "Aku sangat serius kali ini! Bersiaplah!'

Ruby Moon dan Yue, juga Spinel dan Kero saling bertatapan untuk mencoba menyerang. "Aku akan mulai!" kata Kero akan memulai serangannya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura, semua menatap Sakura. Sakura meminta Syaoran menjaga Tomoyo. Sakura memegang erat tongkatnya dan bertanya, "Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!? Eriol-kun dan Clow-san... telah membantuku sampa sekarang! Kenapa!?"

"Untuk mendengar jawaban dariku, kau harus menghancurkan sihirku." jawab Eriol. "Sekarang, pagi segera datang. Apakah itu tak apa-apa untuk semuanya terus tertidur seperti ini?"

"Jangan! Tapi.. tapi...!" karena Sakura terus binggung maka Eriol mulai menyerang ke Sakura.

"Dia mulai menyerang!" kata Yue.

"Sakura!" kata Kero yang mengingatkan Sakura agar bisa menghindari serangan Eriol.

Pertama, Sakura menggunakan kartu SHIELD. Kemudian Sakura mulai menggunakan kartu JUMP. Kero dan Yue ingin membantu Sakura tetapi dihalangi Spinel dan Ruby Moon. Sakura menghalang serangan Eriol dengan tongkatnya, akibatnya Sakura terjatuh. Syaoran menggunakan sihir anginnya agar Sakura tak terjatuh. Karena menggunakan sihir dalam keadaan seperti itu, Syaoran nyaris tertidur. "Syaoran!" panggil Sakura dan Sakura mendekatinya.

"Jika kau ingin membangunkannya dan yang lainnya, kau harus mengalahkan sihirku." jelas Eriol.

Sakura mengeluarkan kartu WINDY dan menggunakan taktik yang sama ketika Sakura melawan Yue. Sayang sekali, serangan itu tidak mempan untuk Eriol. Eriol mulai menyerang Sakura kembali, dan Sakura menghindari serangan dengan menggunakan kartu FLY. Kero, Yue, Spinel dan Ruby Moon melihat Sakura. Ketika menghindari serangan Eriol, sayap FLY terkena serangan Eriol, membuat Sakura terjatuh. Karena khawatir, Kero dan Yue mencoba mendekati Sakura, tetapi dihalangi Spinel dan Ruby Moon lagi. Kesal dihalangi, akhirnya Kero dan Yue menyerang Spinel dan Ruby Moon. Lalu segera menghampiri Sakura. "Aku tak percaya serangan mereka lebih kuat dari kita," komentar Ruby Moon.

"Mungkin karena kekuatan dari hati mereka yang meyakini masternya," balas Spinel.

Sakura Cards berkumpul dan mengelilingi Sakura karena khawatir pada Sakura. Setelah Sakura berterima kasih kepada para kartu karena mengkhawatirkannya. Para kartu kembali pada tangan Sakura. "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa..." ujar Sakura dan mengeluarkan kartu yang masih menjadi Clow card dari kantung bajunya. "Masih ada 8 Clow Card yang tersisa,"

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Kero.

"Ya,"

Sakura menatap kartu yng masih menjadi Clow Card dan berpikir, "Mungkin diantara kartu-kartu ini, dapat melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus mengalahkan sihir Eriol-kun dan membangunkan semuanya. Tolong berikan aku kekuatanmu!"

Sakura melemparkan Clow cards tersebut ke udara, dan mengubah Clow cards menjadi Sakura Cards dalam sekaligus. "Kartu yang dibuat oleh Clow, tinggalkan bentuk lamamu dan lahir kembali! Atas nama master barumu, Sakura!"

"Dia mengubah kartu yang tersisa menjadi Sakura card dalam sekaligus," ujar Yue.

"Kekuatan sihir Sakura sudah semakin sangat kuat." ujar Kero.

"Sudah kuduga. Tetapi tidak semua kartu telah berubah," jelas Eriol.

Ternyata setelah kartu-kartu kembali ke tangan Sakura, hanya 6 kartu yang berubah, sedangkan 2 kartu yang tersisa yaitu LIGHT dan DARK tidak berubah menjadi Sakura card. Sakura ingin tahu kenapa. Tetapi menurut Kero, "LIGHT dan DARK adalah kartu pertama dibawah kekuasan kami. Mungkin itu tak mungkin untuk Sakura membuat kartu-kartu ini menjadi Sakura cards?"

Setelah kartu LIGHT dan DARK kembali ke tangan Sakura. Sakura berpikir, "Kalau kegelapan ialah malam... waktu ketika semua tertidur...untuk membangunkan..."

"Cahaya!" ketika Sakura baru menyadari hal tersebut Eriol mengeluarkan senyuman. "Kartu LIGHT pernah memberi tahu padaku! Cahaya akan tetap bersinar walaupun ada kegelapan! Baiklah, satu kali lagi!"

Sakura mencoba mengubah LIGHT menjadi Sakura Card, tetapi masih tak bisa. Katu LIGHT terjatuh di tanah, dan Sakura tak bisa mencari kartu LIGHT(karena saking gelapnya). Sakura melihat orang yang tertidur dan beranggapan kalau semuanya akan tertidur selamanya. Sakura hampir putus harapan walaupun dia tak ingin membiarkan semuanya tidur selamanya. Kero mengambil kartu LIGHT dan memberikan ke Sakura. Kero serta Yue membujuk/menyemangati Sakura. "LIGHT dan DARK selalu bersama. Lebih baik kau mengubah keduanya dengan sekaligus." ujar Kero.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan satu kartu, meninggalkan dua..."

"LIGHT dan DARK ialah kartu pertama dibawah kekuasaan kami," jelas Yue.

"Mungkin kami dapat membantumu mengubah kartu-kartu tersebut," sambung Kero.

"Kero-chan dan Yue-san? Tetapi para kartu hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan masternya, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya." balas Yue.

"Mereka tak akan bisa berubah menjadi Sakura cards atau karena tak berguna kecuali kau menggunakan tongkat itu." jelas Kero.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kalian akan membantuku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau harus memasukan kami ke tongkat itu," jawab Yue.

"Jika kita menjadi satu dengan tongkat itu. Kekuatan kita akan sampai ke kartu tersebut." jelas Kero lagi.

"Tapi apa itu tidak apa-apa? Apa kalian bisa kembali kebentuk semula?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mereka bisa kembali jika kau berhasil menghilangkan kegelapan ini," balas Eriol.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mengubah kartu LIGHT?" tanya Sakura lagi(!).

"Mereka akan tertidur selamanya bersama tongkat itu." jawab Eriol.

"Jangan! Kalau aku tak bisa mengubah kartu tersebut, aku nggak akan bertemu Kero-chan danYue-san lagi!" ujar Sakura mulai memeluk Kero dan menangis.

"Kalau hal ini terus terjadi, kita tak bisa menjadi korban. Kau tak bisa melihat semuanya karena mereka tertidur. Apa ini tidak apa-apa untukmu?" ujar Yue mencoba menyemangati Sakura.

Sakura berhenti menangis dan Kero beranggapan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja karena Sakura memiliki kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan siapapun. Sakura mengusap air matanya, dan memasukan Kero dan Yue ke dalam tongkatnya. Bentuk tongkat Sakura berubah. Dilemparlah kedua kartu tersebut ke udara dan Sakura akan mengubahnya menjadi Sakura Card. "Kartu yang dibuat oleh Clow, tinggalkan bentuk lamamu dan lahir kembali! Atas nama master barumu, Sakura!"

"Berubahlah!" pikir Sakura. "Aku percaya kepada para kartu. Percaya pada diriku juga,"

Sakura nyaris menyerah karena kartunya hampir tak bisa berubah. Tetapi Syaoran membantunya. Menurut Syaoran, karena darahnya ialah keturunan Clow, mungkin Syaoran bisa membantu Sakura. Akhirnya kedua kartu tersebut berubah menjadi Sakura Cards dan Sakura memerintahkan kartu LIGHT agar dapat menerangkan kegelapan yang dibuat Eriol. "Wah, wah, dia memecahkan sihir Eriol." ujar Ruby Moon.

"Kalau begini sudah tak apa-apa, kan, Eriol?" tanya Spinel.

"Ya... akhirnya sudah berakhir." balas Eriol.

Mereka semua kembali seperti semula. Sakura berterima kasih kepada Syaoran karena membantunya mengubah kartu menjadi Sakura Cards. Kero dan Yue keluar dari tongkat Sakura. Sakurapun juga berterima kasih kepada mereka. Tomoyopun terbangun tetapi Touya belum bangun. Menurut Yue, Touya akan segera terbangun. "Sakura!" panggil Eriol.

Yue dan Kero langsung melindungi Sakura(takutnya Eriol melakukan sesuatu ke Sakura). "Karena sudah berakhir aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa," lanjut Eriol.

"Sudah berakhir? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu berarti semuanya sudah menjadi Sakura Cards, sekarang." jawab Eriol.

Para kartu keluar dari kantung baju Sakura dan mengelilingi Sakura karena sudah mempercayai bahwa Sakura ialah masternya. Dalam sekejap, kartu-kartu kembali ke tangan Sakura. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan penjelasan sekarang, Clow! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini sampai melibatkan Sakura?" tanya Kero tetapi Eriol sudah pergi entah kemana. "Di..dia tak ada disini!"

* * *

><p>Kero dan Yue pergi dan terbang entah kemana. Ketika Sakura ingin menyusul mereka, Syaoran menghentikan Sakura dengan memanggilya. Sakura memanggil Syaoran kembali. Sakura menahan Syaoran yang hampir ambruk karena menggunakan banyak kekuatan sihirnya untuk Sakura. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.<p>

"Ya." balas Syaoran dan memanggil nama Sakura.

"Sakura,"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku...aku... aku menyukaimu!"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan Sakurapun terdiam sampai tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Rai : Gimana kalian menikmatinya?<p>

Tomoyo : Menikmati sekali...hohoho... sampai Sakura benggong.

Sakura : *masih benggong*

Syaoran : *pergi*

Rai : Kayaknya kamu harus membawa Sakura pergi, Tomoyo dan lakukan sesuatu agar dia nggak beggong.*diam sebentar* pandanganmu betanya kenapa aku memintamu. Tentu saja! Syaoran pergi begitu pula Eriol, Kero, Yue, Spinel dan Ruby Moon. Cepat lakukan sesuatu sebelum Touya bangun.

Tomoyo : Baiklah...*pergi tanpa menanyai si author lagi*

Rai : Jangan lupa baca chapter berikutnya. BTW jangan lupa review dan baca terus. Kuminta, kalau bisa sekalian kasih tahu kesalahanku dalam menulis. Aku kurang bagus dalam bahasa. Apalagi bahasa Indonesia.(aku bisa ngomong ini mumpung yang lainnya pada hilang)


	11. Sakura's feeling and back to real world

**PERINGATAN : INI ADALAH FANFICTION YANG TAK SESUAI EYD MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA YANG TAK BAKU SEKALI, PENULISAN YANG SEDIKIT SALAH DAN CERITA YANG GAK JELAS BANGET.**

Disclaimer : CardCaptor Sakura buatan Clamp (not me!)

* * *

><p>Paginya saat sarapan(ingat! kita masih di mansion Tomoyo yang di Wonderland), Sakura masih beggong karena Syaoran menyatakan perasaannya ke Sakura. Walau Tomoyo mengatakan <em>'selamat pagi'<em> kepadanya, tetap saja Sakura masih beggong. Setelah Syaoran menyapa Sakura, Sakura akhirnya membalas sapaan Syaoran. "Sakura-chan, dari pada benggong sebaiknya, sebelum makan siang kita belanja ke desa,yuk!" ajak Tomoyo.

Sakura mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya."

* * *

><p>Saat berbelanja di desa(Syaoran juga ikut. Bantuin bawa barang), mereka mendengar sebuah desas desus oleh penduduk desa. "Hei, kamu tahu mansion yang kayak istana itu?(bukan mansion Tomoyo yang dimaksud)" kata salah satu penduduk desa.<p>

"Ya, aku tahu. Yang aneh dan misterius itu, kan?" kata seorang penduduk lainnya.

"Katanya 3 orang aneh yang tinggal disana itu akan pindah ke dunia lain." ujar salah satu penduduk desa.

"Eh, masa'?"

"Lagipula mana ada dunia lain selain Wonderland. Hahaha nggak lucu,"

"Mungkin kematiannya mulai dekat jadinya dia bilang gitu."

"Mana mungkin orang dapat memprediksi kematiannya, dasar aneh!"

Mendengar perbincangan orang desa tersebut, Sakur pun langsung mengetahui mansion yang kayak istana itu maksudnya rumah Eriol. Sakura sempat mampir kesana sebelum ke Wonderland dan saat di Wonderland. "Sakura-chan," panggil Tomoyo dengan berbisik dan Sakura menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Kamu akan pergi?" tanya Syaoran. "Aku akan pergi juga,"

"...Ya," balas Sakura singkat.

* * *

><p>Sakura ke rumah Eriol bersama Kero, Tomoyo dan Syaoran. Ketika memasuki rumah tersebut gerbangnya dan pintunya terbuka sendiri. Lalu di dalam rumah, mereka dipadu oleh cahaya-cahaya di rumah itu untuk menunjukan jalan entah kemana di rumah ini. Sedangkan Tomoyo sedang memvideokan Sakura. "Aku merasakan... firasat Clow-san." ujar Sakura.<p>

"Ya...Aku mulai mengingat semua, sekarang." balas Kero. "Yue dan aku tinggal disini dulu bersama Clow!"

"Tapi selama ini kau lupa tentang hal itu." ujar Tomoyo.

"Aku menyangka bahwa dia sudah mengendalikan ingatan kami dengan sihir," balas Kero kembali.

"...Dan karen sihirnya sudah terpecahkan, kamu baru ingat sekarang.." lanjut Syaoran.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana caranya sihirnya dipecahkan?" tanya Tomoyo.

Kero mulai berpikir dan Sakura baru ingat sesuatu, "Kalau tidak salah, Eriol-kun bilang kalau semuanya sudah berakhir."

Semuanya memasuki pintu yang memiliki firasat Clow. Tetapi karena Sakura sedikit ketakutan, makanya mereka akan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama-sama. Ketika Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut, sebuah kejutan menunggu mereka. Ada bunyi mercon yang membuat Sakura takut. Sepertinya Eriol dkk membuat pesta minum teh untuk Sakura dkk. Eriol meminta Sakura dkk duduk dan menikmati jamuan teh dan kue.

Sakura menanyakan apa maksudnya ''semua sudah berakhir,''. Menurut Eriol, "Semua CLOW CARDS telah menjadi Sakura Cards, kartu yang diciptakan Sakura-san. Itu berarti kejahatanku kepada Sakura-san sudah berakhir. CLOW CARDS terus melakukan kegiatan masing-masing setelah master mereka berubah. Mereka harus lahir kembali di bawah kekuatan master baru. Kamu masih dapat menggunakan kartu untuk sementara walau menggunakan kekuatan yang ditinggalkan Clow, tapi untuk sementara waktu mereka kembali menjadi kartu biasa. Tetapi dengan kekuatan sihirmu itu sangat berbahaya mengubah kartu tanpa alasan tertentu."

"Jadi karena itu..."

"Kau membuat kekacauan agar dia mengubah kartu-kartu itu?" tanya Kero memutuskan pembicaraan Sakura.

"Ada kemauan Clow Reed tinggalkan padaku, reinkarnasinya." jelas Eriol lagi.

Maka dari itu Sakura sadar maksudnya yang dikatakan Clow. "Kalau begitu kenapa nggak bilang ke Sakura dari awal!?" tanya Kero.

"Kalau dia tahu, dia tak akan sangat depresi." bala Suppie.

"Kau pikir kalau itu berjalan dengan baik jika Eriol mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" ujar Nakuru. "Dia melakukan sebaiknya karena dia tak ingin tahu semua yang melakukan kejadian tersebut dan dapat mengubah para kartu. Ya kan Sakura-chan?"

"Ya,"

"Kau mengertikan sekarang?" tanya Suppie ke Kero.

Kero menjawab "ya," dan memaksa Suppie memakan scone di atas meja. Sakura berterima kasih ke Eriol. Tanpa Eriol, Sakura tak bisa mengubah CLOW CARDS menjadi Sakura Cards. Syaoran bertanya. "Apa hal yang tak dapat di duga oleh Clow Reed? Ah... Boleh aku bertanya apakah itu?"

"Nada pembicaraanmu tadi juga tak apa-apa," Mendengar Syaoran yang membela Sakura, Eriol memandang Syaoran dan Sakura. "Dan aku akan menyimpanya sebagai rahasia."

Tomoyo tertawa kecil. Sakura dan Syaoran penasaran kenapa Tomoyo tertawa kecil. Kero memaksa Suppie memakan scone dan Eriol memperkenalkan tamu special yang sangat diketahui oleh Sakura dkk. Eriol membukakan pintunya dan tamu special yang dimaksud adalah...

"Mizuki-sensei!" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Kakak yang dari kuil itu!" kata Kero yang juga terkejut.

"Mizuki-sensei tahu soal Eriol?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di Inggris ketika sedang kuliah. Mendengar dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Clow Reed, aku membantunya." jawab Mizuki-sensei.

"Makanya kau memiliki bel sihir yang dibuat Clow saat menilaian akhir," ujar Kero menduga.

"Aku membawanya saat aku pindah ke SD Tomoeda," jawab Mizuki-sensei. Eriol berterima kasih ke Mizuki-sensei dan tentunya Mizuki-sensei membalas kembali.

"Jadi anda tahu aku mengubah kartu-kartu tersebut menjadi yang baru?" tanya Sakura ke Mizuki-sensei.

"Aku ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya tetapi maafkan aku," balas Mizuki-sensei.

Menurut Kero semua berjalan sesuai rencana Clow. Eriol mengetahui seseorang di luar dan beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Eriol bilang ingin mengambil kue lagi. Kero meminta Eriol membawa kue yang besar serta perayaan kartu-kartu menjadi Sakura Cards. Suppie yang mabuk karena makanan manis menjadi aneh. Keributan Kero dan Suppie dimulai dan Eriol keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan.

* * *

><p>"Kau tak masuk ke dalam, Yue?"<p>

"Aku belum mendengar balasan darimu kemarin. Kalau kau berinkasrnasi , kenapa kau membuat kami memilih master baru!?" tanya Yue.

"Kamu seharusnya sudah sadar kenapa aku melakukan itu," jawab Eriol. Suasana terdiam dan Eriol melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Walaupun aku memiliki ingatan dari kehidupan sebelumnya, aku bukan Clow Reed. Clow Reed tak akan muncul lagi di dunia ini. Karena itulah... dia mempercayai Sakura bersama kalian semua,"

"Tapi tetap saja... tetap saja, aku ingin menunggu... untuk Clow..." Eriol menghampiri Yue dan Yue melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bukan karena aku tak menyukai master baru.

"Maksudnya kamu sangat menyayanginya bukan?" tanya Eriol. "Clow sudah tak ada disini. Tapi, aku bisa bicara tentang ingatan lama. Jika itu cocok untukmu. Aku akan bebicaya maupun kau ingin aku melakukannya. Tentang Clow Reed, yang kamu berpendapat sangat sayang."

"Clow..."

"Aku sangat senang datang kesini. Karena aku bisa bertemu Sakura-san, Yue dan Kerberos dan sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Yue, yang pertama ialah hati penyamaranmu, Yukito. Aku berpikir kalau Yukito bertemu Sakura-san dan menyayangi Sakura lebih dari yang lain. Yang lain ialah hati Sakura-san. Mereka berdua berakhir dengan berbeda dari yang kuduga."

Syaoran menatap Sakura, tetapi Sakura menatap Syaoran dengan muka memerah(bukan sakit, loh). Jadi Sakura tak ingin menatap Syaoran untuk sementara.

* * *

><p>Besoknya, Sakura masih benggong dan tak bersemangat. Setelah makan siang, Sakura tidur siang. Saat Tomoyo mengajaknya minum teh(anggap aja afternoon tea) katanya Tomoyo, "Li-kun ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu di taman,"<p>

Di taman Sakura menemukan Syaoran sendirian dan meminta waktu untuk berbincan sebentar sebelum besok. Sesuai yang di janjikan Eriol, besok mereka akan kembali ke Tomoeda. "Anu... aku..."

"Aku mendapatkan telepon dari ibuku sebelum kita ke Wonderland. Dan... aku memberitahu tentag semua CLOW CARDS yang sudah dibuat kembali dan hal aneh tak akan terjadi, kita tak akan kembali ke Wonderland." Syaoran memberitahu Sakura.

"Begitu, ya." ujar Sakura, meninggalkan jarak sebelum bisa mengatakan. "Anu... aku..."

"Aku... sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Waktu pertama kali ke Jepang, aku hanya berpikir tentang diriku sendiri. Yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah mengumpulkan CLOW CARD dan untuk menambahkan kekuatan sihirku. Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik untul semuanya atau berpikir dengan keras tentang sesuatu sesuai perasaan orang lain. Kau memiliki banyak hal yang tak kumilik.."

Sakura langsung memotong pembicaraan, "Itu tidak benar! Dari pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau sangat serius dan pekerja keras. Dulu memiliki hal yang tak kumiliki... dan..."

"Terima kasih. Hanya itulah yang ingin kukatakan. Sampai jumpa!" Syaoran langsung meninggalkan Sakura setelah berbicara dengannya.

"Ah, Syaoran... tunggu... aku..."

Tetapi Syaoran pergi entah kemana dan tidak kembali. Padahal Sakura belum mengatakan perasaannya kepada Syaoran.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

Aku langsung kembali ke kamar, tidur dan memikirkan sesuatu. Kero-chan mengiraku sakit karena aku bersikap aneh sejak kemarin. Aku memikirkan pernyataan suka dari Syaoran-kun. _Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Apa karena dia adalah temanku? Hanya itu? Tapi perasaan ini berbeda ketika __**dulu**__ aku menyukai Yukito-san. Apaan perasaan ini?_

Besoknya, sesuai yang dijanjikan Eriol-kun kemarin, kita kembali ke dunia nyata. Katanya Eriol akan ke Inggris setelah kembali ke dunia nyata. Menyadari hal tersebut, Tomoyo-chan bertanya tentang Syaoran-kun, karena dia tidak kembali tadi malam, padahal setelah kembali ke dunia nyata, Syaoran-kun akan kembali ke HongKong. Aku dengan _**shocknya**_ mendengar berita itu. Aku mulai menahan nangis tetapi tangisanku sudah mencapai tanah. Tiba-tiba...

"Sakura, dibawahmu... itu... lingkaran bintangmu!"

Aku baru sadar ketika Kero-chan memberitahuku. Muncul Sakura Card tetapi belum ada tulisannya. Kira-kira ini kartu apa, ya? Ketika kita mulai pergi tubuh kami akan menlenyap. Katanya Eriol kalau kita sudah lenyap berarti kami dan seluruh penduduk Tomoeda yang di Wonderland juga kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku mulai menahan nangis karena memikirkan Syaoran-kun, tetapi aku mendengar suara Syaoran-kun memanggilku. "Mana mungkin..." pikirku sambil mengusap mataku. "Dia kan tidak mau mendengar balasanku..."

"Sakura!" panggilnya, ternyata dia benar-benar...kemari.

"Maaf, aku tidak bilang selamat tinggal kepadamu." kata Syaoran datang sambil memegang boneka beruang. Akupun bertanya jika aku boleh memiliki boneka beruang itu. Dia akhirnya memberikanku.

* * *

><p>Normal POV,<p>

Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan ketika Syaoran memberikan boneka beruang itu untuk Sakura. Lama-kelamaan muka mereka memerah. Syaoran berjanji kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Sakura suatu saat ketika kembali ke dunia nyata. Sakura mengingat masa lalunya ketika Syaoran ada bersamanya.

Setelah kembali kedunia nyata, besoknya, saat Sakura sekolah, pak Terada bilang Eriol dan Syaoran benar-benar kembali ke negara mereka berasal. Setidaknya, kekacauan tidak terjadi lagi, semua CLOW CARDS menjadi Sakura Cards, Syaoran akan berjanji bertemu dengan Sakura suatu saat. Tetapi untuk semantara ini mereka hidup dengan damai.

The End...

* * *

><p>Rai : Akhirnya selesai juga...<p>

Sakura : Gimana? Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Syaoran-kun lagi? Terus ini kartu apa? Nggak ada tulisannya pula.

Rai : *lagi malas-malasan*

Kero : Cuekin aja. Lanjutannya mendingan kamu lihat lanjutannya di movie 2 lagipula kita nggak akan kembali ke Wonderland selamanya!*mendorong Sakura dkk* lagipula apa yang kamu harapkan dari author payah ini.

Rai : *langsung marah dan mengejar Kero. Tetapi Kero menghindari*

Sakura : Terima kasih telah membacanya. Jangan lupa review,ya! *pergi menenangkan si author* sudah tenang. Nanti kuhajar Kero-chan dan aku bantu menggoleksi kekuranganmu dalam fanfic ini.


End file.
